Shadows of Starling
by MarvelMatt
Summary: [Sequel to Shadows of the Soul] My name is Grant Ward, for five years I was stranded on an island with only one goal - survive. After ten years working with SHIELD and HYDRA, I have returned. I will use my list of names to bring down those that are poisoning my city, to do this, I must become someone else. I must become something else. AoS/Arrow. PAIRINGS UNDECIDED - POLL NOW OPEN.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue to Battle

**Chapter 1 - Prologue to Battle**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_My name is Grant Ward, and for fifteen years, I was a traitor. I had fought my way back to S.H.I.E.L.D. from HYDRA, before I left to find myself. Now I will fight to save ordinary people from HYDRA, but to protect those I care about, I must become someone else. I must become SOMETHING else"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on Agents of SHIELD: Shadows of the Soul<em>**

_Pulling over to read the signs, he smiled to himself. If he wanted to start somewhere new, he needed a city. One that he could learn the truth about HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D. in, and one that he hadn't been to before._

_Re-adjusting his sunglasses, Grant Ward passed the highway welcoming sign that lead to his future._

_'__WELCOME TO STARLING CITY'_

* * *

><p>Getting himself set up was the easy part. Thanks to a last favour from Fury, his normal identity was usable again, not that anyone had remembered his name five minutes after his brother's announcement. A few people had sent him questioning looks when he'd given his name, but no one had bothered to take too much notice of him. They probably saw it as a coincidence.<p>

Small miracles, he supposed.

He'd taken a job at Merlyn Global as a member of his daytime security staff for classified projects. His S.H.I.E.L.D. background had apparently impressed the higher ups enough to give him a position in classified - most other employees had been working there for over five years - he started at six every morning and finished at five every night.

He'd taken a rather large apartment in The Glades. It was the seedier part of town, with a reputation for violence and drug use. Most of the muggings, murders and assaults happened in The Glades.

If he wanted to save this city, and save what was left of his soul, he had to know his terrain. The best way to do that was to live with in it.

His apartment was creamy yellow walls, a dark wood floor and deep brown curtains, with some furniture and furnishings. A lone picture of him, Triplett and Garrett was hung on the wall.

His straightened up as he exited his apartment, his black security gear helped him blend into the morning darkness. He could see the faint glow of the rising sun on the horizon.

Pulling his jacket on to fight the chill October air, he pulled his motorcycle keys out of his pocket, before grabbing the helmet of his countertop, and letting the door lock behind him.

* * *

><p>Pulling into Merlyn Global's underground parking area, flashing his I.D., he cut the ignition on his bike, before slipping his helmet off and tucking it under his arm.<p>

Passing by David Cain, the parking area's daytime guard and sending him a quick "morning", Grant headed straight for the elevator and inserted his security fob, before pressing the button for the eighteenth floor.

The elevator ride was as normal as it could be, the irritating elevator music playing, almost in an attempt to lull him back to sleep. Not that it could of course, his training would never allow for it.

Training.

That takes him back, dragging up memories of the five years he spent 'training' in the woods, with the occasional 'trip' with John. There was that whole mission he went on, pre-S.H.I.E.L.D. to help John with-

_Don't think about that_. He chides himself, he thinks about that, he thinks about John, then Coulson and finally _Skye._

He thought he had loved her, but then he'd stabbed her in the back, and in the heart, on the words of a madman. They say distance makes the heart grow fonder, but his feelings didn't feel any different.

_What does that mean?_

Is he in love with her? Does he just care for her? Was she just a passing fancy because they lived in close quarters?

He's been gone for two months now, but that particular train of thought hasn't changed at all. Though he now knows more about himself, than about the person John wanted him to be.

He likes dogs, as well as his reading. There's no particular genre he prefers, though he has a tendency to pick up some of the more fantasy/mythology orientated ones. His music taste is unrecognisable to anyone that knew the old him. He used to listen to classic old-timey soft tunes that John preferred, whereas now, you could only find classic rock anywhere near his radio/cd player.

Stepping off the elevator, he nodded at Eddie, who was just getting off his night shift, before stepping into his own office room and looking at the rota for the day. He was on rounds all morning, before he had to escort a Dr. Thompkins with classified material near the end of the day. After that he was off the clock, and he wanted to head down to 'The Foundry' - one of Garrett's old safe houses - and check on his gear and equipment.

It was almost time.

* * *

><p>"How's she doing?"<p>

Coulson's voice cut through the stoic silence that May was immersed in, as he strode towards her, drawing to a stop when he reached her.

"Same as usual"

They both looked down from the viewing platform, watching as Bobbi took Skye and Simmons through some of the more basic exercises. Skye had elected to restart her combat training under Bobbi, while Simmons just wanted to learn some basic self-defence. Fitz had started taking lessons with Hunter, while Tripp instructed from the side-lines, in his wheelchair.

The former specialist had taken to the chair with a smile, but May occasionally caught him brooding, depression over his situation setting in, but then he'd go for his medical check-up, and they'd tell him that he had a very good chance of regaining full use of his leg.

But not a guarantee.

No matter how much she tried to justify it. No matter how much she told herself that he had been murdered, revived and brainwashed into doing Whitehall's bidding, she couldn't quell the rage she felt towards their former specialist for what he'd done to Triplett.

When they'd decided to put Ward back into the field as a black-ops specialist with no back up, she'd been waiting for the call that he'd died on mission. Half-expecting and half-hoping that he'd get shot or stabbed.

And then she watched the video.

The video they'd taken in secret, expecting him to use his vacation days to report back to HYDRA, before he'd asked for Garrett's ashes, claiming he wanted to bury him. Garrett had no family, so Coulson had relented and given him three days.

Then Ward had left for some woods in Wyoming. They hadn't figured out why those woods were so important to him, but Ward had buried him there, along with a dog bone, for his old pet, but that wasn't important.

What was important was the confession that Ward had unknowingly delivered them, and a small piece of her died because of her treatment of him.

He wasn't just a mass murderer and a traitor, he was a lost little boy, one who had been manipulated and physically and mentally abused by a man, who he believed had 'saved' him from his own personal hell.

He'd saved him from his own hell, before he'd dragged him into a fresh one. It made her pity him. To never know any form of love until he was twenty-six … it was no wonder people thought he was anti-social.

He really hadn't been hugged enough as a child.

A shrill squeal brought May out of her current musings as Simmons had managed to floor Skye, much to Bobbi and Coulson's apparent amusement, as well as Skye's great disappointment.

Skye had been much more closed off since Ward had left for the third time.

When he had 'died' and Arsenal had taken his place, she seemed as though a piece of her was lost with him. She had tried to apologise and mend their relationship, a part of her even hoping that he wanted to try again, before he'd shot her apology down, telling her that she was apologising to the wrong person.

By the time she'd figured it out and apologised to Bobbi, Ward had 'died' and Arsenal was eliminating S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents like they were all rookies.

Then he'd returned to eliminate them as a member of HYDRA before Bucky had cancelled his programming and returned him to normal. They had one week then, were she ignored him out of fear, before the senior agents had their impromptu party and she had decided to tell him the next day.

By then it was too late, he'd already left and told them not to look for him, and despite all her desires to, she had obeyed his wishes and not looked. They had expected something after his brother Christian was released - a story about a man in a green hood - or even an assassination attempt - but after two months, there had been nothing.

Frustrated, Jemma used her moment to sweep out her legs, and she crashed down to the mat, before she squealed in triumph.

Shaking her thoughts on Ward from her head, she took the offered hand and pulled herself back to her feet, preparing to go again.

* * *

><p>Doctor Leslie Thompkins was a fifty-something woman, who had apparently worked in Merlyn Global's Medical Research Department for nearly fifteen years, and seemed every bit as excited about her work as he imagined she had been all those years ago.<p>

On their way up to the office of Merlyn Global's CEO, Malcolm Merlyn, he listened as she explained whatever it was she was working on. He was paying attention and adding nice comments at appropriate times, but he had stopped understanding what she was saying before they'd left her office.

All he knew was that whatever was in the box he was carrying was important and that it was his job to protect it.

They continued to walk and talk (listen in his case), on their way to Mr Merlyn's office, before she abruptly stopped when his secretary waved them through. Leslie took a moment to compose herself before marching in, with Ward marching in step and behind her.

The office itself didn't 'scream' luxury, but Malcolm Merlyn had that air of affluence around him. The way he walked and presented himself, even sitting down, matched the several thousand dollar suit and the several tens of thousands of dollars Rolex that adorned his left wrist.

Leslie motioned for him to place the box on Merlyn's desk, so he did, before stepping back against a far wall, observing them and assessing the view from the larger skyscrapers around them. There was always a possibility of an attack - especially when classified material was involved.

"You can leave us"

Malcolm Merlyn's voice resounded through the room, bringing Ward's full attention to him, only to find his boss looking at him.

"No sir"

It was harder to tell who was more surprised, Merlyn or Leslie, but he could see the flickers of anger playing at the edge of Malcolm's face.

"Excuse me?"

"Where that box goes sir, I go. That's what you hired me to do, so that's what I'll do"

Merlyn didn't seem angry anymore, just impressed, an emotion that was noticeable in his voice too.

"Impressive. A man of honour, of convictions. A man with a backbone. I could use more men like you"

That was the end of their little conversation, as Malcolm returned his full attention to Leslie, and Grant resumed his scanning of nearby vantage points, checking for snipers and possible threats to his employer.

He continued his scan as Leslie and Malcolm talked about _budget restrictions _and _rates of progress_, doing his best to tone out as much of their conversation as he could in close proximity.

"-next time Doctor. Thank you"

Hearing those words, he knew that the meeting had come to an end, so he waited as they exchanged their 'thank you's and 'goodbye's. He noticed as another man, a few years below his own age, he guessed, entered the room.

"Dad, we need- Grant!?"

His gaze snapped up to meet the newcomer, their eyes instantly meeting, and a surge of a connection flowing through them. Those deep brown eyes that matched his almost perfectly, and he knew.

When he had burnt down his own home at fifteen, he'd been sent to Juvie. As part of agreeing to go with him, Garrett had gotten Rosie and Thomas into the foster system, but he never knew what had happened to them from there.

Now he knew, because across from him stood one man that he never thought he'd ever meet. Still remembering the scared twelve year old kid he'd woken up and told to leave the room quietly, to not wake Christian and their parents, his voice, lined with pain and regret, managed to only get out the one word.

"Tommy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

So there we have it! Chapter 1 of my AoS/Arrow AU story has begun.

Tommy Merlyn is Thomas Ward. Coming soon, we have Felicity and Diggle making an appearance, as well as an update of the SHIELD/HYDRA situation.

Please, as you love me, leave a review

'Till Next Time  
>-MarvelMatt<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - Pilot

**Chapter Two - Pilot**

* * *

><p><em>My name is Grant Ward. For five years I was stranded in my own personal hell with only one goal - survive. Now after ten years of working for HYDRA, and losing all those once close to me, I will right my wrongs - to bring down those who are poisoning my city. To do this, I must become someone else. I must become something else.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Shadows of Starling<strong>

_Now he knew, because across from him stood one man that he never thought he'd ever meet. Still remembering the scared twelve year old kid he'd woken up and told to leave the room quietly, to not wake Christian and their parents, his voice, lined with pain and regret, managed to only get out the one word._

_"__Tommy?"_

* * *

><p>They stare at each other, neither one blinking, and the scary part is that he can see the resemblance between the two of them. Their eyes - the same shade and colour - though Tommy's don't have the same weariness and hardened edge as his own. Their hair has the same shade of black, as well as the shape of their face. They're even roughly the same height, though his years of training have left him the much more muscular of the two.<p>

Their stare off would probably still be going if Malcolm hadn't cleared his throat, causing Grant to look up at him, before Tommy pulled him into a fierce hug from the side. His own arms wrapping around Tommy's torso instinctually.

Malcolm cleared his throat again, looking at him pointedly before trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible, before asking, "You two know each other?"

Tommy coughed weakly as he let go of Grant, turning to face his father, "err … Dad … this is Grant _WARD_"

It takes a moment for realization to dawn on Malcolm's face, his eyebrows raising in surprise, a small smile, _no - a smirk_ - tugs at the corner of his mouth.

"Grant Ward. So this is …"

Tommy cuts him of, "Dad this is Grant. He's my brother"

* * *

><p>His original plan was to finish his shift for the day, grab some dinner on his way home, before heading to 'The Foundry' and preparing himself for his crusade against crime. A dinner with his long lost younger brother and his adoptive billionaire father was not even on his to-do-list.<p>

Yet here he was sat at the Merlyn Mansion, with just the three of them eating as servers bustled about silently, removing their plates and refilling their glasses without any orders given to them.

Perfect servants were just like perfect soldiers.

They'd stayed up late into the night, talking about how Malcolm and his wife Rebecca had adopted Tommy when he was much younger, and changed his name from Ward to Merlyn. They then talked about his life with the billionaires, before Grant had decided to ask Malcolm about his work at Merlyn Global, a company he had built from the ground up, alongside an old friend of his who had built Q-Core, another world known company.

From what he could gather, Tommy had become a playboy, known for his many 'conquests', and had no head for business, which seemingly infuriated Malcolm, but the older man had a cool head, presumably from his many business meetings, and managed to plaster a smile on his face.

They were in the middle of Malcolm explaining his plans to expand into Asia when one of Malcolm's maidservants almost dropped a bowl of apples onto his lap, which his reflexes allowed him to catch, and the maidservant began apologising in rapid Russian.

_"__It's okay, calm down and take a breath. No harm, no foul"_

The maidservant sobered up, placing the bowl of apples in their proper place before hurrying out of there as fast as she could. Ward turned into the impressed and shocked faces of Malcolm and Tommy.

"Whoa, dude, you speak Russian?"

"I assume you learnt Russian in college Grant"

"I didn't Sir", he allowed them a moment to calm, "I was never allowed to finish high school, but my work with S.H.I.E.L.D. mandated that every agent had to speak at least two languages"

Malcolm just looked more impressed, "Please call me Malcolm, after all we're almost family thanks to Tommy, and I hope you don't mind me asking, but how many languages can you speak?"

"Other than my native English, I'm fluent in Russian, Spanish, French, Italian and Mandarin, and I have a basic understanding of several others, such as Polish and Japanese"

Tommy chuckled slightly, "See - high school would've been a waste of time for you"

He turned his gaze towards his younger brother, hoping the slight pang of sadness he felt wasn't showing on his face, "Spoken like somebody who got to go"

Tommy at least had the decency to look ashamed of his words, before Malcolm brought himself back into the conversation.

"Then it's settled. You'll come work for me"

Confusion was clear on his face, as he turned to face the older man, "I already work for you Sir"

"You work security. Take the rest of the week off, and starting Monday, you'll be working with me as a figurehead in the company. It'll give you an increase in pay, I'll get the apprentice I always wanted, and you'll learn everything there is to know about business, and I thought I told you to call me Malcolm"

"Malcolm, I don't-"

"Mr Ward-"

"Grant please"

"Grant … I won't take no for an answer"

With that, Malcolm excused himself from the table and left them. When he was out of hearing range, the two brothers turned to face each other, before laughing at the weirdness of the situation they found themselves in.

Tommy's phone rang, so Grant finished the sparkling water in front of him while Tommy took his call. He had just finished his last sip when Tommy sat back down, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry, that was my friend Laurel-"

"Laurel Lance?"

"You remember her?"

He chuckled at the memory, "I dated her older sister Sara, remember? Well, I remember you trying to impress her one Halloween. You were eleven, I think, and she had those horrible fishnets on. You looked like an idiot"

Tommy chuckled at the memory, "I was an idiot, but she looked good in those stockings"

Both of them chuckled at themselves, before Tommy pressed on, "you want to meet her again?" His hopeful smile seemed to be stretching his face, and he felt a grin of his own making its appearance.

"Sure. I'd love to"

* * *

><p>"Don't touch Rosa!"<p>

Simmons was walking towards the kitchen, balancing a tray when she had almost knocked it into the fern sat on the countertop.

Hunter had immediately sprang into action and prevented her from damaging the precious plant that Bobbi had given to Ward, before he'd left and charged its care to Hunter.

His brief outburst had prompted a round of chuckles at his overprotectiveness. Since Ward had left, they had all mocked him over damaging the plant, but Hunter threatened to tell Ward when he next saw them, and none of them wanted that. They couldn't even replace it, because it was almost a guarantee that he'd notice.

As the laughter died down and Hunter went to check on Rosa, May turned her attention to Skye, whose face had fallen at the mention of Ward's name.

His self-imposed exile was slowly hurting her more and more every day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fifteen years ago<em>**

_"__Come with me kid"_

_"__Where are we going John?"_

_"__Just shut up and get in the jeep"_

_Silently and obediently, he stays silent as John guns the engine. They drive, stopping only to place Buddy in a pet's home, until they reach Boston Airport._

_He panics, before John places a hand on his shoulder and reassures him that it will all be fine. He believes him, why shouldn't he? John Garrett has never lied to him the entire time they've been together._

_They pass through passport control without a hitch, and are then waved past the metal detector, John seems to have a friend here, because they don't go through the detector, as it would only set off when it picked up his implants._

_They board a small jet, which looks as though it was built in the fifties, before John tells him to buckle in and get some sleep._

_When he is shaken awake for the second time since they set off, the first time for food, he finds himself looking down upon an island, and his questioning gaze searches for John, who answers his unasked question._

_"__We're over the North China Sea. The island is abandoned and called Lian Yu, the men you're looking for are Slade Wilson and Billy Wintergreen. I'll be back to check on your training in roughly six months"_

_"__What training?"_

_"__Remember, count to ten and pull the yellow cord"_

_With that, John motions to the parachute he has managed to slip onto his sleeping form, before John pushed him out of the jet. His silent scream lodged in his throat as he falls._

* * *

><p>"Come on, Laurel. We're lawyers, not miracle workers. We can't win this"<p>

Joanna's voice sounds exasperated, more than annoyed, which makes him think that this has become normal behaviour for her.

"If we can't win a class action suit against a man who swindled hundreds of people out of their life savings, then we're not fit to call ourselves a legal aid office"

"And if we go bankrupt in the process, we won't be a legal aid office. Hunt has an army of lawyers and they are ready to bury us"

"You and I against an army? I love those odds"

"Why do you hate me? Anyway, I have this for you"

"What is it?"

"A file for a change of venue from Hunt's lawyers. We're now in front of Judge Grell"

"Hunt funded Grell's re-election campaign. He's got Grell in his back pocket"

"You know, it's fun being your friend, you get to say 'I told you so' a lot"

Laurel shot her friend a small glare over the top of the blue folder that Joanna had just handed her.

"Hello ladies"

Both girls are pulled out of their mini-argument by Tommy announcing the two of them. Both girls smile at Tommy, before looking at him in appreciation, before Joanna breaks the semi-awkward silence.

"Who's your friend?"

"Grant?"

Laurel's looking at him and disbelief, and in anger. He can't blame her, the way he'd treated her sister was nothing short of despicable, but Sara had never left him, she'd always insisted he could be better, and then she'd gone missing. Even at fifteen, he'd pushed away the people that were truly important to him.

"Hello Laurel"

Without waiting for an explanation, she slapped him. _HARD. _Before turning on her heel, and marching away. Joanna followed behind her, shooting him questioning glances over her shoulder.

"Shake it off bro", and with a clap on the shoulder, Tommy led off, with Grant following behind him.

They left CNRI, and headed into the alley behind it, where Tommy had parked his Mercedes, when four men entered the alley from different angles. They were armed with sub-machine guns, and wore devil masks. _Obviously pros, they don't seem to be lacking confidence._

Reaching for the gun that he didn't have, he saw Tommy slump to the ground, before he felt a small sting in his neck. His hand flew up to the tranquilizer dart that had pierced his skin before his vision faded to black.

* * *

><p>"Mr Ward!"<p>

He opened his eyes to find the four men in a different room. He was zip cuffed at the wrists and sat on a chair. He made a quick scan of the room, to find Tommy on the ground nearby, unconscious, but no worse for wear.

"Did John Garrett ever give you his list? His notebook?"

_They know John. That makes them hired by HYDRA, or HYDRA field agents, but they look like mercs._

A sharp sting from the Taser jars him back to his senses, before he sees one of the men, presumably the leader, leering over him.

"Here's how this works. I ask questions, you give me answers. Now, did John Garrett ever tell you anything?"

"Yes"

He notices them all relax completely. Thinking him broken and terrified.

"Good. What did he tell you?"

He pauses, allowing himself to showboat for effect. They were too cocky.

"He told me I'm going to kill you"

They all tensed up, before laughing out, and the lead man splutters out, "you're zip-tied to that chair"

He raises his hands, showing himself to be free of his restraints.

He throws a punch to the man in front of him, before using the chair he was sitting in as a shield from the counterattack, and using a piece of it to pierce the man's neck.

Ward jumps over to the second man, who was fumbling with his weapon, taking his own knife and using it to drop him instantly.

The third man snuck behind him as the fourth took aim. Instinctively, he grabbed the man behind him and used him as a human shield from the bullet spray. Seeing his three comrades dead, he turned and fled.

He didn't make it far, before Ward grabbed him from behind and snapped his neck using his right arm.

He returned to his unconscious brother, checking his pulse, before dialling 911.

* * *

><p>"That's your story. A man in a green hood? Why would he do that?"<p>

"I don't know Detective. Find him and you can ask him"

He can see Detective Lance's utter disdain for him, but before anything else happens, the detective turned to Tommy.

"Did you see this?"

"I was kinda out of it. All I saw was movement"

"Alright gentlemen, if these two remember anything, they can get in touch"

Malcolm had his maids shepherd the two men out of his sitting room, before another two men entered. Both in dark suits with military style haircuts. One Caucasian with fair hair, and the other was African American with a black buzz cut.

"These men are Rob Scott and John Diggle. They'll be accompanying you both from now on. No arguments from either of you. Tommy with Rob, and Grant with John"

As Malcolm left the room, Grant couldn't help but wonder, _is this what having a protective father is like?_

* * *

><p>"So what do I call you?"<p>

John Diggle looked up from where he was driving, to look at him in the rear view mirror. "Diggle's good. Dig if you like"

"Military"

"101st based out of Kandahar. Retired. Been in the private sector a little over four years now. I don't want there to be any confusion between us, my ability to keep you safe will outweigh your comfort-"

He doesn't notice the back door opening, and Grant rolling out.

"-is that clear sir? Sir?"

* * *

><p>'The Foundry', as John used to call it, was an underground bunker, which was located under an abandoned steel factory in The Glades. The entrance was in the alleyway around back, and invisible to those who didn't know what to look for.<p>

It was chilly, but bare and very spacious. It had taken a little redecorating, but now, it was home to computer equipment, his hood, compound bow and arsenal of gadgets.

Opening the old box he had found, the one from the island, he pulled out the list of names John had given him, telling him they were associates of his.

HYDRA sympathisers, in other words.

And Adam Hunt was on the list.

* * *

><p>"Tell Grell I put him on the bench, I can take him off it. I will turn him into a cautionary tale"<p>

"Yes Mr Hunt"

"And this lawyer, Laurel Lance, I thought I told you to deal with her"

He stopped, his assistant was still stood next to him.

"Why are you still here?" Danger laced every word he spoke, and his assistant ran away with a flicker of fear in his eyes.

He turned to enter his car, when the light behind them exploded, with sparks shooting out of it. His two security guards seemed on edge - they both had their guns drawn.

The was a faint whisper and one of his men fell to the floor, a green arrow protruding from his torso, and Hunt dived into his car, shutting the door behind him, as his second guard began firing to the rear of the parking lot.

The voice that spoke was a low, terrifying growl.

"You missed"

There was another whistle of a bow string.

The window smashed and Adam Hunt felt himself being pulled from the safety of his backseat, landing on the broken glass, his wide and terrified eyes falling on the man in front of him. Decked out in green, with a bow in his left hand, and a _very _pointy arrow aimed at his face.

"Adam Hunt", his voice was a low growl, "you're going to transfer $40 million, into Starling City bank account #1141 by midnight tonight"

"Or what?"

"Or I'm going to take it. And you won't like how"

With one last arrow fired to provide a distraction, the costumed vigilante slinked into the shadows, and inwardly, Grant Ward smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>Walking down the steps to his 'welcome back' party that Tommy had insisted on throwing, he waved off Tommy's attempts to get him set up with one of the many available bimbos.<p>

He walked straight into Laurel at the bar as he bought a Scotch, when she asked to speak with him about Sara, but he rebuffed her. Tonight his head needed to be in the game.

* * *

><p>Ditching Diggle again was the hard part, so circling around the building, he walked through the outer corridors, before Digg stepped out.<p>

"Party's this way Mr. Ward"

"I know. I just wanted some air"

"And I would believe you Mr. Ward, if you weren't so full of crap"

Sighing in defeat, he reached over to the door handle, pushing on the door, ignoring the fact that it was a pull door. Turning, he placed his poker face on, giving nothing away.

"It's locked"

Diggle reached over to open the door, and Ward struck. His hand snuck under his arm, before wrapping around his neck, and within seconds, his bodyguard was unconscious.

The pinging of his phone alerted him to the time. 00:00 and bank account #1141 was still empty.

* * *

><p>"It's time. Stay in the corners and stay alert"<p>

Adam Hunt's head of security, Constantine Drakon, locked the doors behind him, leaving his men in the corridor. All of them failed to notice the arrow with a zip-line attached, embed itself in the outside wall.

They clicked off their safeties on their machine guns as the elevator neared their floor, taking aim as it came to a full stop.

The second the doors opened just a fraction, a green arrow flew from the metal box, dropping one of the guards. The vigilante stepped out of the elevators, and into a fist fight with two of the other guards. Using his bow as a makeshift quarterstaff, he sent his elbow into one nose, before using his bow as a club. Before throwing one over his shoulder and into the other.

He threw his bow into the face of a fourth guard, knocking him out, before running and pushing off the wall, his legs wrapping around the fifth guard's neck, cutting of his oxygen supply, before springing to his feet and retrieving his bow.

Ducking behind a pillar, as another guard opened fire.

* * *

><p>The wait was killing them.<p>

The glass doors shattered, and they opened fire. Killing one of their own men, as he slid to the floor, lifelessly.

An arrow flew from behind the door, before the vigilante stepped into the room, dropping another guard with an arrow. He saw a third man staying out of it, so he left him alone, before firing an arrow that Hunt dodged.

An arrow that began dispersing the $40 million dollars from Hunt's accounts.

He nocked another arrow at Hunt's face.

"You missed"

"Really?"

Drakon lunged for his bow. They exchanged blows, blocking elbows and fists as Hunt fled his office, calling in the SCPD.

He threw Drakon into a glass table, before kicking him in the side of the face as he stood up, before wrapping his legs around his head, and sending him to the floor again.

Drakon rolled to his feet, before producing a knife, and lunging wildly.

Ward sidestepped and sent him head-first into a vase.

Turning, Drakon stabbed for his face, which he blocked at the wrist, before knocking the knife from his hands and sending his fist into the side of his head.

Dropping to a knee, Drakon grabbed his machine gun and fired as he dived over the table, sending a flechette into his chest.

"Lay down your weapons or we will open fire!"

His hit the floor, before dragging himself back-up as the SCPD, led by Detective Lance, charged the room and started firing. He ran and dived through the window, attaching to the zip-line and heading for his party.

* * *

><p>Stepping back into the room in his suit, he just beat the SCPD into the room, as Lance began giving the orders.<p>

"Search this place top to bottom! Sorry kids SCPD", he stepped of the platform and face-to-face with Tommy, "Mr Merlyn, why am I not surprised? Roofie anyone special tonight?"

Tommy just grinned in response, and he chose that moment to make his presence known.

"Detective. This is a private party"

"Oh it's you as well. You know your buddy in the green hood just robbed Adam Hunt?"

"Who's Adam Hunt?"

"A millionaire bottom-feeder", he wrinkled his nose in disgust, "I'm surprised you aren't friends"

"The hood guy?"

"Yeah"

"You didn't find him? I'm gonna offer a reward. HEY! EVERYBODY! Free drinks all night to anyone who can find a nutjob in a green hood!"

The party started again, and Lance's partner had to restrain him before he attacked Grant.

"That's some coincidence", Tommy sidled up to him, "the hood guy shows up right next to where you wanted your party"

"If I were you Tommy", he placed his arm around Tommy's shoulders, "I'd just be glad you're alive"

"What happened to you while you were gone?"

"A lot"

* * *

><p>"Hypothetically, if $50 thousand just appeared in your bank account, it may be best not to speak of it … to anyone … ever … God bless you too"<p>

Laurel hung up on her client, just as Joanna walked over to the edge of her desk, "I just got a very grateful phone from one of our clients against Adam Hunt"

A large smile, appeared no Laurel's face, "Me too"

"It looks like Starling City has a guardian angel"

"Oh and Tommy's here for your date"

* * *

><p>He watched from the fire escape as Tommy led Laurel into the restaurant, arguing over Tommy's habits.<p>

"Dinah Laurel Lance. Always trying to save the world"

"Hey if I don't try and save it, who will?"

They both laughed as Laurel leant on his shoulder. They were both happy, and he was glad they had that.

* * *

><p>"The police failed to identify the men I hired to interrogate Grant. They even thought the target was Thomas. Shall I try again?"<p>

"No. There are other ways of finding out what my son knows"

* * *

><p><em>Tommy thinks that the Island changed me. He has no idea how much, and there are many more names on the list … those who rule my city through intimidation and fear. Every last one of them will wish I died on that Island.<em>

* * *

><p>"Guys! GUYS!"<p>

Fitz burst into the senior agents common area, just as everyone was about to sit down to dinner. Mack was right behind him, both of them slightly out of breath.

Barton and Romanoff sprang to their feet, ready to deal with the attackers.

"What!?"

He didn't answer, he just switched on their TV and began flicking through the channels, looking for something. Powered by their curiosity, they all drifted over to the soda area as Fitz settled on the news channel.

"And in other news, millionaire Adam Hunt was targeted recently by a vigilante. Hunt, accused of swindling $40 million in life savings was attacked by 'The Hood' and had that same amount stolen. The vigilante in the green hood, used his bow and arrows to take out Hunt's security before reclaiming the money, leaving some to praise him as a modern day Robin Hood. We'll have more on this story as it progresses. Meanwhile Merlyn Global CEO, Malcolm Merlyn announced that his adoptive son, Thomas Merlyn, had reconnected with his older brother Grant Ward, and that Grant has taken a position at the company. In other news Wayne Industries-"

That's when Fitz turns the TV back off, and for the first time in a long time, there's genuine hope. Ward may have left S.H.I.E.L.D. but is seems as though 'The Hood' is still going to fight the good fight.

Skye smiles, for the first time in a long time, and begins her plan to take a vacation.

Starling City seems nice this time of year.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

So chapters will be less often now, but they will be longer. I want one chapter to correlate to one episode of Arrow.

Please leave me a review with your thoughts. There will be a lot of AU coming up, especially once Coulson's team arrive in Starling. Is there any particular interaction or scene you're looking forward to (I'm going to need to break open the techno-babble for when Skye and Felicity meet).

'Till Next Time  
>-MarvelMatt<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 - Honour Thy Father

**Chapter Three - Honour Thy Father**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_The day I went missing is the day I died. Five years in Hell forged me into a weapon, which I used to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. and stab my friends in the back, I used it to become a weapon for HYDRA, and I built a life on the suffering of others. I failed my friends. Now I have come to Starling City, to save it and right the wrongs that I have caused. But to do that without endangering the people closest to me. I have to be someone else. I have to be SOMETHING else._

* * *

><p>"Who's that? Where'd he come from?"<p>

Blocking the punch with a swipe of his bow, 'The Hood' sent a punch into the attacking guard's throat before kneeing him and dropping him to the side.

He blocked a punch from his right, before ducking a head kick from his left and sending a punch of his own to the middle attacker, who went down. Blocking a low kick with a kick of his own, he pushed one of the two behind him, out of the way, before dropping the one in front of him with a right hook and sending his heel into the face of the kneeling guard behind him.

An arrow disarmed the fourth guard in front of him, before he turned and fired at the guard that had tried, and failed, to sneak around him. The arrow found his chest before firing another arrow into the torso of the guard in front of him. Leaving only the target standing.

_This is too easy. It's almost a cakewalk._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait!"

He grabbed him by the collar and threw him onto the large cooling mechanism below them, before dropping down and joining him. Smashing open the container using his boot, revealing the very sharp blades of the fan spinning underneath his head.

"No! No, please"

"Marcus Redmond, you've failed this city-". His growling is interrupted by the squirming and pleading of Redmond under his hand.

"Please don't. Please don't"

"Cell phone, inside pocket, call your partner. Tell him to give those pensioners back their money"

"Please don't"

"Do it now"

He will do it. Ward can feel the fear radiating off the man, and the relief when he lets him go, stepping off the fan and walking away. The faint sounds of a cell phone dialling could be heard in the background.

He smirked inwardly.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Over the past fifteen years, Mr. Redmond has withdrawn more than thirty million dollars from the plan's account. Mr. Redmond claims refunding the Halycon pension plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redmond was coerced by the vigilante"_

"This guy gets more airtime than the Kardashians, right?"

Looking up from the plans they were going over, Grant and Malcolm looked up to see Tommy enter his dad's office. Diggle was stood in the corner, as calm as he always was, but Rob was nowhere to be seen.

Feeling his gaze on him, he looked to see Malcolm's questioning gaze.

"I have no idea who they are"

"Seriously?" Tommy's tone was more mocking now, "Anyone would believe you two lived on an island"

Neither one of them notice Ward's miniscule flinch at the mention of an island, but he doesn't notice Diggle spotting him, as well as the way his eyes narrow at the movement. He just files it away with the things that don't make sense about his employer. The occasional flinch at the weirdest of things, the hyper-awareness, the surprising strength and his ability to evade him, even using all of his Special Forces training. They've never talked about his life prior to Starling City. _Maybe he was Special Forces too?_

"What are you doing here?"

Malcolm's neutral tone contrasted his irritated face, as he spoke to his son.

"What? My father is signing papers to give my long lost brother training in the world of business. It might sound boring, but I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Well, technically he won't be-"

"I've gotten Grant a part-time job at Q-Core. If he manages well there, I'll see about getting him a job at Merlyn Global, but for now, Q-Core"

"So you're pawning him off onto Steele"

"Walter and I agreed to an exchange. He'll take Grant and I'll take Thea, when she is old enough. Do you have any questions Grant?"

"No Sir"

There's a small silence as the father and son duo enter a stare down. Unsure of what to do, Grant turns to face Diggle, his eyes silently pleading.

Digg rolls his, before clearing his throat.

"Mr. Queen. Mr's Merlyn. If we're going to meet Mr. Steele at the courthouse on time, we have to leave now"

Breaking his stare down against his son, Malcolm turned to Diggle, and plastered a smile on his face, "Of course. Thank you Mr. Diggle. Let's go boys"

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_I don't know what I've done to earn this witch hunt from Ms. Lance and her bosses at CNRI, but I can assure you, I am an honest business man, and I will fight this slander until my last dime and breath. That's all I have to say. Thank you"_

"Who's that?"

Hearing the near silent question, Diggle stepped closer to Grant as they walked up the court room steps, so that he could whisper under his breath, so that the Merlyns couldn't hear him.

"Martin Somers. He owns the docks. He's being accused of murder, drug smuggling and bribery. He's a scumbag businessman"

Grant raised his eyebrow, half in amusement, and half in question, causing Diggle to supress a smile.

* * *

><p>They met with Walter Steele, who seemed to be an honest businessman, his British accent reminding him of Simmons, and signed basic contracts stating that Grant couldn't take any information from Q-Core, and give it to Merlyn Global, as well as vice versa.<p>

He would start on Monday, working as a contractor. He would meet with potential clients, go over the specifics in the contracts and negotiate on behalf of Q-Core if necessary. He would then sign the contract, before returning it to Q-Core.

Shaking hands with Walter one final time, he watched as Malcolm left with him, both men heading for lunch.

He left them near the entrance to the private rooms, before stepping around the corner, and straight into Laurel.

"Hello Laurel"

"Ward"

Registering her use of his surname, he looked past her, to find Joanna, who flashed him a smile, and a smaller blonde woman, who was shaking slightly. He reached out his hand to shake hers.

"Grant Ward"

"Emily Nocenti"

He turned his gaze back to Laurel, "What are you doing here?"

"My job"

"More like the DA's", Joanna added from behind, causing Laurel to roll her eyes.

She gave him an exasperated look, "This is a courthouse, and I'm a lawyer. The better question is what are you doing here?"

"I was just signing the documents, allowing me to work at Q-Core"

"Ah", she began with a patronising tone, "the runaway returns home to learn business. Do tell me how that turns out for you"

With that, she pushed passed him, followed by Emily and Joanna, who both flashed him an apologetic smile. He noticed Tommy suppressing a smirk, while Diggle remained as composed as he usually did.

They stepped outside the courthouse, and he was immediately hounded by the reporters asking him for statements and comments. He was grateful for Diggle, who shielded him from the cameras and pushed him passed the mob of journalists, and letting him slip into the seat of his car.

Without waiting for Tommy or Diggle, he slid over to the driver's seat, turning the ignition and leaving them behind.

Tommy turned to Diggle, annoyance clear on his face.

"This happens to you a lot, doesn't it?"

* * *

><p>"How much is a life worth? The life of a man, a good man", Laurel motioned to the portrait behind her, "A Stevedore in the docks of the city in which we live. A father. A man with a daughter. The plaintiff will prove by preponderance of evidence that Victor Nocenti learned that his boss, that man, sitting there, Martin Somers", she waved her hand in the direction of the man from the outside interview, as she stalked across the courtroom, "was taking bribes from the Chinese triads to smuggle drugs into our city. And when Victor Nocenti threatened to tell the police, Martin Somers had him killed"<p>

Laurel paused in her tirade, allowing the jury to soak up what she was saying before she launched back into it.

"Now Mr. Somers is very well connected and has friends in the District Attorney's office. Which is why Emily Nocenti is to get justice for her father's death … if Martin Somers is to get justice for his crimes … then someone is going to have to do it for them"

* * *

><p><em>Martin Somers. Laurel has targeted the worst of Starling City, so it's no surprise his name is on Garrett's list. The city's police and DA can't stop him or won't. Laurel thinks she's the only one willing to bring him to justice. She's wrong.<em>

* * *

><p>Somers stormed into his dockland's office, heading straight for one of his suited enforcers.<p>

"The longer this trial goes on, the more likely the media is going to crucify me. You shut this trial down! Do you understand me!?"

"Yes sir"

The overhanging light above them exploded, draping a shadow across the room.

"What the hell?"

The Hood used it to his advantage, the only sounds being the firing of his arrows and the screams of his men in pain as the only remaining light bulb swung to and fro, creating an eerie effect for Mr. Somers.

The light bulb calmed, showing the entire area in light as he saw the bodies of his men on the floor, seemingly unconscious or dead.

A hand grabbed him from behind, choking him. He groaned in pain before his vision faded into black and he slipped to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

><p>When he came to, the first thing Martin Somers noticed was the bow wielding vigilante that was upside down and moving from left to right.<p>

The he realised he was the one hanging upside down by his ankles and was swinging. The voice of 'The Hood' was a low and chilling growl.

"Martin Somers-"

"Who the hell are you?" His own voice had risen an octave in his panic.

"You've failed this city"

"No no no NO-"

He was cut off by an arrow passing dangerously close to his stomach.

"You're going to testify in that trial. You're going to confess to having Victor Nocenti killed. There won't be a second warning"

'The Hood' fired another shot at Somers' face, leaving a small cut and causing his hands to fly up to it, and allowing Ward to slip off unseen. Satisfaction bubbling in his chest.

* * *

><p>"I hired you to protect Grant Ward. Now I've never been a professional bodyguard, but it seems to me that the first requirement is staying next to the man you're hired to protect"<p>

Diggle watched as Malcolm Merlyn paced in front of him inside his office.

"With all due respect Sir, I've never had a client who didn't want my protection"

Merlyn turned to look at him sharply.

"I hired you. That makes me the client. Now, where do you think Grant is headed on these chaperone-less excursions?"

"Truly Sir, I do not know"

"And he truly doesn't"

Malcolm turned on his heel, to find Grant entering his office, a small smile on his face.

"Then perhaps you'd like to share where it is you run off to?"

Grant chuckled, "Not really"

Malcolm huffed in annoyance, "Fine, but at least take Mr. Diggle with you on your next rendezvous. It's not safe. You've already been kidnapped once. There is a man out there hunting the wealthy"

"That man saved my life"

"This isn't a game. Tommy lost you once. I will not let you put him through that again"

Grant looked ashamed.

"Okay", his voice was much quieter now, "Digg's my guy"

Ward picked up the bag he'd came for and turned to leave as Digg fell in step behind him, and he addressed the soldier.

"Sorry to give you so much grief"

"I served three tours in Afghanistan Mr. Ward. You don't even come close to my definition of grief. But if you ditch me one more time, he won't have to fire me"

* * *

><p>"Well it seems we owe you an apology Mr. Somers", Detective Lance indicated his partner and himself as he spoke, "we come all the way down to the docks, only to find that you don't need our help"<p>

"Which is exactly what I've been saying"

"So I guess that 911 call we got last night, from your stevedores, saying that you were getting attacked by a guy in a green hood and a bow and arrow. Well, I guess that", Lance reached over Somers' desk, and fingered a small, familiar-looking, hole. "What? Was that a practical joke?"

"These guys like to fool around"

"Yeah", he scoffed, "well I'd be inclined to believe such an honest, upstanding businessman like yourself except … well, one of my man found this at your docks". With that he reached into an evidence bag and retrieved a green arrow.

"You see, there's this vigilante running around. He thinks he's some kind of Robin Hood, he's robbing the rich, he trying to teach them a lesson, I don't know, I don't know. But the point is, the man is a killer. And nothing and no one is gonna stop me from bringing him down. But like you said …"

Lance placed the arrow into the hole on Somers' desk, and was unsurprised when it was a perfect fit.

"… huh … clearly nothing happened here last night"

"Isn't this a conflict of interest Detective? After all, your daughter is suing me"

"I'm pretty good at keeping my emotions in check"

"I'm not"

Somers stood to his feet, and leant over to get in Lance's face, before dropping his voice into a low growl.

"You and your daughter don't want to find out what I am capable of when I get emotional"

They'd stared each other down for a moment, before Lance walked away.

* * *

><p>"Well as you can see Grant, we've modernised quite a bit"<p>

Grant was impressed by the sheer scale of Q-Core, as he followed Walter Steele into his office, sending smiles to all of the female workers that seemed to have appeared in the corridor.

They had just stepped into Walter's office, when two females entered behind them, a mother and daughter combination if he had to guess, but the older woman was …

"Grant?"

"Mom?"

* * *

><p>The supposed short meeting had become a much longer and much more awkward affair. Not only had Tommy been adopted by Malcolm Merlyn, but his mother had divorced his father, before marrying Robert Queen, adopting his son and having a daughter with him. Robert had then died in a tragic boating accident, along with his son, Moira had then apparently became depressed and eventually married Robert Queen's CFO, who was now Q-Core's CEO, Walter Steele.<p>

This was getting far beyond complicated.

"Why didn't Tommy tell me?"

Moira looked up in surprise, surprise that he was speaking to her before sending a quick searching look towards her daughter. _So she doesn't know she has any siblings._

"I asked him not to"

"Why?"

He knows he sounds biting, but she had his brother hide the fact that his own _mother_ was only a car ride away.

"Because I wanted to tell you myself and in person, though this wasn't what I had in mind"

He scoffed at that. His father had taught him ruthlessness, his brother had made him physically tougher. John had taught him to survive.

His mother had taught him manipulation. She was better at it than anyone else he'd ever met, which made her a valuable tool for his father to use.

Walter clearly knew about their connection, because while he seemed tense when Moira had entered, he hadn't raised any questions. Unlike the small brunette, who seemed to be bouncing around them.

"What made you think I would even want to see you?"

"Nothing. But I had hoped that we would be able to repair our relationship"

"We had a relationship?"

She frowned slightly, but didn't offer a response, which left the conversation with a gap that her daughter attempted to fill.

"Who are you?"

The girl had now taken to asking him directly. She had her hands on her hips, with her nose raised ever so slightly. She had obviously been born into wealth and was accustomed to using her status to intimidate people when she wanted something.

Impressive, but nowhere near enough to intimidate him. He raised an eyebrow in response, giving her a once over.

"Who are you?"

"Thea Deardren Queen. Who are you?"

"Grant Douglas Ward"

"Ward … wait Ward?" She turned so fast that she was in danger of whiplash to face her mother, her mouth open and closing like a fish as she tries to form a question.

"Thea, sweetheart, this is Grant. He's my son … and your half-brother"

Her response was to sit down and stare at him, so he stared right back. She was small for her age, but full of confidence and poise. Her entire build and all of her features screamed their mother, except for her hair and eyes.

She doesn't have the same eyes as her mother, nor do they match any of the pictures of Robert Queen that he has seen. Robert was also blonde, and the chances of two blonde people having a brunette daughter are _very_ low.

_Her eyes match Malcolm's._

Malcolm Merlyn is Thea Queen's father, and he knows, he just knows that only his mother knows.

_She always has a card up her sleeve. Just in case._

"What happened to my father?"

He break his staring contest with Thea, his little sister, to ask his mother the question that has been on his mind since he laid eyes on her.

"Terrence? He's working in D.C."

"With Christian?"

"Yes"

He pauses, giving himself time to digest his information, before asking the only question he has left.

"And Rosie?"

"She cut all contact with me and your father years ago. I know she planned to move to Central City and change her name"

"Good. No one should have to put up with that monster"

He says that last part while meeting her gaze, and he notices them exchange curious glances that they think he can't see, and he wonders how much Walter, and Thea as well for that matter, know about Moira's past.

He realises he's still staring at her when Walter clears his throat.

"Well then. If you'll excuse us Mr. Ward, we have a lunch reservation, but you must join us for dinner tonight"

"I'm afraid I can't make it tonight Mr. Steele". _I have an appointment with no one._

"Please, call me Walter. How about tomorrow then Mr. Ward?"

_I'm not going to get out of this dinner._

"Grant. Tomorrow will be fine"

"Excellent"

The tone of voice used indicates he's been dismissed, and he knows it, so he excuses himself from Walter's office and heads for the elevator.

The second his foot leaves Walter's office, Diggle is behind him. He knows that Digg heard everything that was said, but he remains professional. In the short time that they've been working together, or Digg's been working for him, he's gotten a pretty good read on the former soldier.

He's honest, caring and a complete professional, never letting his feelings cloud his judgement. He's the kind of man that Ward needs, that 'The Hood' needs. All he needs is a way to broach the topic, and he's sure he'll have a partner.

* * *

><p>Laurel sped up her face as Joanna started to explain what was likely to happen to Emily at her trial.<p>

"-and we anticipate that Somers' attorney will try and paint you as blinded by grief or looking to make a buck"

"But this isn't about the money. I just want justice for my father"

Sensing that Emily was close to blowing her top, Laurel decided to intervene, hoping to diffuse the tension.

"Emily, there are a lot of people who don't want this trial to proceed", she hardened her gaze, "Dangerous people"

"My mother died when I was a baby, and my father has been the only family I've ever known, and they slit his throat", Emily's own gaze hardened in response, "they are going to have to kill me if they want me to give this up"

Laurel's gaze softened up, "let's hope it doesn't come to that"

"And it won't"

All three of them turned in surprise as Laurel's father came up to them, flanked by three uniformed officers.

"What's going on?"

"What's going on is that the three of you are getting around the clock police protection", he waved at the officers, two men and a woman, "get used to their faces, because they're going with you everywhere you go. No arguments". He directed that last statement at his daughter.

"I'm a lawyer. I live to argue"

"I'm your father. I live to keep you safe"

Laurel crossed her arms over her chest, defeat written on her features.

"Emily, let's go grab a cup of coffee", Joanna's obvious attempt at escaping the brewing argument between the detective and his daughter was a welcome idea for Emily, who only nodded in agreement.

"Yes, why not do that", he turned to the officers next to him, "go with them. Stay there". He aimed his last part at the third officer, ensuring that he stayed next to Laurel.

Laurel waited until Emily and Joanna had cleared the room before starting her tirade.

"Protective custody? I'm seem to recall you trying that once I discovered boys. It didn't work then either"

Lance turned to his daughter, the anger written on his features, "This isn't a joke Laurel. Martin Somers got attacked last night"

Fear danced across her features, "What?"

"Yeah"

"By who?"

"Doesn't matter. Point is, you have whipped up a storm with these guys and until the dust settles, you'll be protected. Okay? End of discussion"

He turned to walk away, until Laurel found her argument again.

"That might've worked when I was eight, but it's not gonna work now"

The anger returned to Lance's face, and he came face-to-face with his daughter.

"End of discussion Laurel. You're going to insist on doing your job, fine. But this is me doing mine. Okay? Not just as a father, but as a cop. These people, they are more dangerous than you are willing to admit". He let out a sigh, "and you've made them angry"

Her father went to leave again, and she swallowed, hard.

* * *

><p><em>Attorney for shipping magnate Martin Somers has confirmed that his client has no intention of testifying, maintaining innocence in the wrongful death of Victor Nocenti. Nocenti's body was found four weeks ago. We'll keep you updated as more information becomes available.<em>

He'd had his chance.

* * *

><p>Grant arrived at the Queen Mansion the following night, wearing his leather jacket and jeans. He waited for Diggle to open his door, before greeting Walter with a handshake, and kissing his mother and half-sister on the cheek.<p>

Moira looked at him, seemingly disapproving his attire, so he motioned for Diggle to retrieve his suit from the boot of the car.

"I'll need to change"

His statement was met by Moira gesturing for the maid. A middle-aged Russian woman, named Raisa, who led him up the stairs and into one of the many guest rooms, before leaving him alone, allowing him to change his clothes in peace.

He had swapped his denim jeans for silk suit trousers, his boots for Italian leather dress shoes, and was just about to put on his silk shirt, when he heard two gasps from his doorway.

"Where did you get those?"

He attempted to pull the shirt on, but it was too late, Moira and Thea were now stood in front of him, looking at the scars and the tattoo that littered his torso.

He could see genuine worry in their eyes, which was new, his mother had never worried about him before. Thea on the other hand seemed to have already taken a liking to her older brother. Which brought an invisible smile to his face.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

His mother scoffed, as Thea looked at him, disappointed.

"I am your mother. I care about what happened to you"

"Never seemed like it before"

Once he saw the way she recoiled, like he'd slapped her in the face, he regretted his words, but she had already left the room by then. His head dropped in shame, as Thea looked at him, half-intrigued and half in disgust.

"I know you have questions, but I'm not ready to talk about it. Okay?"

Thea just looked at him, half-understanding, half-angered, but she nodded her consent. She left the room as he finished buttoning his shirt, before wrapping the tie around his neck, and slipping his jacket on, and heading for the stairs.

* * *

><p>Dinner was not as quiet as he expected it to be. Well, Walter and Moira were quiet, but Thea wouldn't let him stay silent, and dinner had devolved into a game of twenty questions between the brother and sister.<p>

He learned that she loved shopping, _no surprise there, _preferred Raisa's cooking to anywhere else's, _after tasting it, he had to agree, _and that she loved the colour silver, _who'd of thought it. _He asked her about school and her friends, as well as her extra-curricula's, where he learned that the only one she'd taken and enjoyed had been archery.

He felt _very _proud at that statement.

She told him about his favourite colour, _green_, his preference for Chinese food, and even a few non-classified S.H.I.E.L.D. stories.

"So you weren't HYDRA? Christian was wrong?"

He looked towards the head of the table were his mother had voiced her question from the head of the table. Walter was sat on her right, a look of keen curiosity on his face, which matched the expression Thea was wearing.

"No, Christian was both wrong and right", when they looked at him confused, he elaborated, "when I was in Juvie and Christian was attempting to have me tried as an adult, a man named John Garrett came to me. He took me from Juvie and promised to teach me how to survive. He then left me stranded on an island in the North China Sea, where I had to survive, for five years. I worked for him – he was HYDRA, but I never joined. S.H.I.E.L.D. let me go after helping them with high-risk black ops missions"

He looked up to see differing expressions of horror on their faces, before Thea touched his hand and squeezed tightly.

"What happened to him? John, I mean?"

"He died"

"I'm sorry for your loss"

Her voice was so heartfelt, that he smiled at her words, before squeezing her hand back.

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming"<p>

"Anything for a friend"

Martin Somers cocked an eyebrow at Chi Na Wen, the face of the Chinese Triads in Starling City.

"We're not friends. You smuggle drugs. I let you use my port"

"For which you are paid a lot of money"

"Not enough to have arrows shot at me. You need to take this guy seriously, before he manages to screw us over"

"Then we kill the daughter"

"Are you insane? If we kill the daughter then Laurel Lance will never let this go"

"Then the solution is simple. We kill Ms. Lance"

* * *

><p>She answered the door on the second knock.<p>

"Hey, are you okay? There are two cop cars outside"

"What do you want Ward?"

Her tone was biting, but inquisitive nonetheless.

"Can I come in?"

She shot him a look reminiscent of Melinda May, before standing back slightly and letting him walk passed her.

The apartment is warm and homey, and so very … _Laurel._

He notices a plush shark on the bookshelf, crammed between some very large books. He recognises it as Sara's. It was her comfort toy before she left.

He raises the brown paper bag he's holding, before offering it out to her, "Peace offering?"

She snatches the bag from his hand, and chuckles at what she she's. She always had a weakness for the stuff as a kid, and even after fifteen years, he still remembers. "You're an idiot", but her words aren't biting, they're _playful,_ and remind him of the better days he spent with Sara, before everything went to hell.

She rummages in her kitchenette, before producing two spoons and handing him one. She sits on the couch, and he sits on the floor, before she places the tub of Rocky Road between them.

They chat endlessly for hours, over many topics, though mostly about Laurel's social life. She apparently dated Tommy a while ago, before he cheated on her, repeatedly, and their dinner the other night was as friends. They talk about all the good work she does at CNRI and her father and Sara, though he avoids mentioning what happened to her.

"I'm sorry about what I did to Sara, both before and later"

"You've apologised already"

"It'll never be enough"

There's a small rattle on the staircase, which has him on alert.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Come on"

He picks up the knife from her table, and flips it in his hand as he stands, ready to use it. She looks scared, as she should be, and he pulls her towards the doorway, before it's forced through by two Chinese men, and another, a woman with white hair bursts through the fire escape window. _Chinese triads._

The two men open fire as he pulls her into the kitchenette and behind him. _I can't fight them here, Laurel will know I'm 'The Hood' then._

Another man bursts through the bedroom window, and they're boxed in now. He recognizes the woman, Chi Na Wen, or China White as he used to call her. One of the men cocks their weapon and there's two gunshots.

The man aiming the machine gun falls to the ground dead, and Diggle emerges behind him, firing at another, while Grant turns and disarms the third, using only the most basic of moves. _It has to look difficult._ Eventually he swings with a wild right that drops him and turns again, to find Diggle and White in the midst of a struggle.

When he attempts to floor her, and reverses it so she's about to stab him, Ward's instincts take over. The knife in his hand flies across the room perfectly, knocking the other knife from White's hand. Realising she's outmatched, she releases Diggle and runs, as he springs to his feet and grabs his gun.

Laurel runs straight to him, panting and terrified as she wraps her arms around him tightly, reminding him of Skye from when they first met.

His own arms respond automatically, and he locks eyes with a concerned Diggle. "Are you hurt!?"

"No"

"Are you hurt Mr. Ward!?"

"No! No"

"This is why it's a good idea to have a bodyguard"

* * *

><p>The police are poking around Laurel's apartment and taking statements from her neighbours when Detective Lance arrives, pushing past all of the uniformed officers, and heading straight for his daughter, when she sees him.<p>

"Daddy!"

He wastes no time pulling her into s hug, muttering "Thank God" over and over again as he tightens his grip, before letting go of her as she decides to ask the question that's been haunting her.

"Daddy, those cops you sent…"

"I stepped outside to ask for a light. They were both dead inside the squad car"

Laurel takes it like a blow to the stomach, and her face turns green slightly, but he father doesn't seem to notice, as he's already reaching for Diggle's hand as he finishes speaking.

"Mr. Diggle, thank you. You feel free to run as many red lights in this city as you want"

"It's no problem, I was just doing my job Sir"

"No, your job is protecting him", he aims his gaze towards Grant, before steeping up to his face, "it seems whenever you're with one of my daughters, people get hurt. You stay away from Laurel, or the next time you disappear, I swear it'll be permanent"

"DAD!"

"No. Laurel-"

"It's okay. I understand"

He turned to leave, catching Laurel's eye, she offered him an apologetic smile as he passed her.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, for tonight"<p>

Digg looked at him, slightly confused from the seat next to him, as the driver ignored them.

"I think it should be you I'm thanking"

Now it was Ward's turn to look confused, "What for?"

"The knife"

Realization dawned on his face, "Ah, the knife. I got lucky"

"You threw it for accuracy across a ten foot room, and it wasn't even weighted properly"

"Like I said, I got lucky"

Diggle's expression turned serious, "I'm not the kind of man you want to take for a fool Mr. Ward"

Lingering on their gazes, they both smirked as the car pulled to a stop outside of Ward's apartment, "Good night Sir"

"Night Diggle"

He stepped outside the car and watched as it drove away, before pulling out the keys to his Ducati, and bringing the bike to life.

* * *

><p><em>I wanted to give Martin Somers the chance to confess in face of court's justice. But he chose to go after someone I care about instead. He's still going to face justice. It'll just be a different kind.<em>

* * *

><p>Somers threw his cash into a bag, rushing to get the job done. <em>I'm screwed. <em>He turned to his bodyguard, desperation in his voice.

"Tell Wallace to get the boat ready. I'm leaving tonight"

His bodyguard just raised the radio to his mouth, "Wallace…"

No answer.

"Wallace?"

No answer.

"Wallace do you read?"

_"__Wallace isn't here, but I am"_

The blood in Martin Somers' veins ran cold, as he heard the voice of the vigilante through his own radio, he turned to his bodyguard, the fear written on his face.

"We need to move! NOW!"

"There's six men out there"

"That's not enough!"

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow you are going to recuse yourself from this case Laurel, or drop it all together"<p>

"If you think that I'm just going to abandon Emily Nocenti, then you don't know me all that well"

"You don't know me well young lady, I will lock you in a cell if that's what it takes"

Laurel stood up, defiance written in her body language, refusing to back down, "Then I guess that's what it'll take"

"Dammit Laurel! I thought after losing Sara that you'd stop. That you'd stop just being so, so reckless"

"It's not about being reckless! It's just the opposite. I'm trying to make this city safer, just like you"

His expression softened, his eyes glistening, "Sweetie, you're my only daughter Laurel. You're all I have left to live for"

"But what you want for me isn't living. Cops everywhere. Not being able to do my job"

"Your job isn't taking on the Triads!"

"My job is to use the law to fight for what's right! Just like YOU taught me"

"Well that's dirty, using me against me"

His cell phone chooses that moment to ring, which he's glad for the break in arguing.

"I have to go. Trouble at the docks"

* * *

><p>He fires an arrow at the man in front of him, dropping him instantly, before diving behind a pillar as the one behinds him opens fire.<p>

He makes a run to the edge of the crane, and jumps to the level below, before firing as the enforcer reaches the spot he jumped from.

He fires another arrow behind him, as another thug attempts to get the drop on him, before firing up, as the last one is hanging off the edge of the crane. The arrow finds its mark, and he falls twenty feet. _Another dead._

He scans the area, before seeing his target fleeing into a warehouse, "Somers!"

Somers starts to really panic as he catches up with him, before he stops and fires, pinning Somers to a wooden crate by the collar of his shirt.

He ignores Somers' pleas for mercy, before firing another arrow to the other side of his neck.

"I want the truth about Victor Nocenti!"

His growl is in full intimidation mode.

"I can't! The Triad will kill me!"

"The triads not your concern right now"

He fires another arrow, just below Somers' crotch, and he can see the sweat dripping from him, as he screams in fear.

"It wasn't me that killed him. It was the Triad"

"Acting on whose instructions?"

No answer. An arrow lands above his head, skimming his hair, and he lets out another scream.

"Whose!?"

"Alright! Alright! It was mine! Nocenti said he was going to testify against me"

If possible, Nocenti goes even paler, but he's not looking at 'The Hood', but over his shoulder. He turns to find White, knifes in hand, and she addresses him in Mandarin.

_"__Move away from him"_

_"__Make me"_

She yells as she swings with her knifes, and he uses his bow to block them. She's fast, maybe as fast as him, using the elevated flooring, he jumps, swinging for her head with his bow, but misses, before landing and dodging under her kick.

The second one drops him to his knees, but he uses the momentum, to spin, pushing himself back to his feet, and blocking more knife attacks.

He swings again with his bow, but she grabs it and uses it the flip him across the room.

_"__This is the police. Come out with your hands up"_

Sparing each other a glance, they take off in opposite directions, leaving Somers pinned to a crate.

The second he's outside, he scales a crate, allowing the SCPD to get by, without getting into a fight with them. He uses the crates to reach the edge of the docks, before dropping down.

"FREEZE!"

Lance steps out from behind one of the crates, with his pistol aimed at his back.

"You twitch and you're dead. Bow down, hands up"

He bends his knees, feinting dropping the bow, when he grabs the flechette from his boot, and throws it at Lance's hand. Disarming him.

By the time Lance looks up from his hand, 'The Hood' has disappeared.

Noticing the blinking green light on the mini-arrow, he presses the button on top of it.

_"__Alright! Alright! It was mine! Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me"_

The detective resists the urge to smile, _that son of a bitch got him._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Martin Somers, the CEO of Starling Port was arrested last night for the murder of Victor Nocenti. He's also being accused of accepting cash, including over ten million dollars in bribes._

Emily can't help the tear that escapes her eyes, as she turns to face Laurel, tearing her eyes away from the news report at CNRI.

"Thank you so much for fighting for us"

"Thank you for being brave enough to let me"

"Hey"

As Emily was leaving, her dad had to show up, and she can't help but send him a jab.

"I thought I didn't need police protection anymore"

"And I thought I didn't need a reason to see my own daughter"

"You don't … I read your report from last night. I have to admit, I'm glad 'The Hood' got away"

"What!? He's a criminal Laurel, I've told you, we don't need to go outside the law-"

"-to find justice. I know"

"No. I believe that, and when I find this 'Hood' guy. He's gonna believe it too"

* * *

><p>Fighting the sense of accomplishment, he picks up the pen on his desk and crosses Martin Somers of the list.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Landing on the Island, his knees shaking from the adrenaline rush, he detached his parachute, before stuffing it the bag haphazardly and tucking it in between two strangely shaped rocks.<em>

_Satisfied with his handiwork, he stood up, ready to find this Slade Wilson._

_He let out a scream of pain as an arrow tore through his chest. Falling to the floor, the last thing he saw was a man with bow and a hood, lowering his weapon._

* * *

><p>"Well you saw it for yourself. He knows nothing. Not about Thea, not about Robert, not about Oliver and not about the Gambit"<p>

"We'll see Ms. Queen. We'll see"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, I can't have time off?"<p>

Coulson looked at his pseudo-daughter, hoping not to start a fight.

"Director Fury has a mission for us, the original team is all needed. It'll be us five with Hunter and Bobbi in place of Triplett. Besides, if Ward wanted to see us, he'd get in touch with us. If we push him, he may not come back at all"

Skye 'humped' her disapproval, but followed him to the meeting anyway, taking her usual seat, as Coulson slid into his. The second they were seated, Fury began the briefing.

"In our efforts to re-establish a relationship with Interpol, I've agreed to assist them in one of their most dangerous cases"

He pulled an image of a man, wearing sunglasses, with the picture being on a strange angle, it was impossible to get a clear I.D. on the man.

"This is the only photograph Interpol have on 'Deadshot', who we have identified as Floyd Lawton. A sharpshooter who never misses. We received word on his latest hit, and I'm sending your team in to neutralise him"

"The hit?"

"Details unknown, just that it has something to do with Unidac Industries, which is being subjected to a liquidation auction. Stark has offered to get you in there, under the guise of being members of his security team"

"Where's the auction taking place"

"The exchange building … in Starling City"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

So this was based on Arrow S01 E02 'Honour Thy Father', with the next episode based on 'Lone Gunmen'. It will introduce Felicity, and the team heads to Starling City to confront Deadshot, while 'The Hood' battles to save his family.

What do you think about Moira being Ward's mother?

Please leave a review, using the box below.

'Till Next Time,  
>-MarvelMatt<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 - Lone Gunmen

**Chapter Four – Lone Gunmen**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Shadows of Starling<strong>

_"__In our efforts to re-establish a relationship with Interpol, I've agreed to assist them in one of their most dangerous cases"_

_He pulled an image of a man, wearing sunglasses, with the picture being on a strange angle, it was impossible to get a clear I.D. on the man._

_"__This is the only photograph Interpol have on 'Deadshot', who we have identified as Floyd Lawton. A sharpshooter who never misses. We received word on his latest hit, and I'm sending your team in to neutralise him"_

_"__The hit?"_

_"__Details unknown, just that it has something to do with Unidac Industries, which is being subjected to a liquidation auction. Stark has offered to get you in there, under the guise of being members of his security team"_

_"__Where's the auction taking place"_

_"__The exchange building … in Starling City"_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_My name is Grant Ward. To my family, I am the brother and son who just returned home after disappearing fifteen years ago. They don't know I returned with a mission to bring justice to our city, and they never can. The men and women I've targeted are dangerous, corrupt – a virulent cancer. Cancers like James Holder, whose corporation put defective smoke detectors in low-income housing in The Glades. There have been many fires … and too many funerals. But cancers can be fought and conquered – all it takes is a surgeon … and the right instrument._

* * *

><p>"Well, other than the bill I was handed by my legal team this morning, I'm feeling pretty good about myself", James Holder chuckled as he swilled the beer inside its bottle, his bathrobe doing little to fight the chill of the night air, but it was a pleasant cold. "Okay, I'll see you in the office, first thing".<p>

He exhaled audibly, before shrieking as the arrow smashed his beer bottle in pieces, before turning to face 'The Hood'.

"I have armed security inside. All I have to do is call out"

"Go ahead, they can't hear you"

Ward watched Holder's reaction, as he tossed his security's weapons on the floor in front of them. His anger and nonchalance quickly became fear.

"What do you want?"

"How many people died in those fires?" His voice became harsher, "How many?"

He pauses, calming himself, "The courts say you don't owe your victims anything. I disagree"

A red dot appears on Holder's chest as he speaks, too late he realizes it's a sight from a sniper rifle. There's two gunshots, and blood spatter from Holder's chest before his lifeless body falls into the pool.

Ward wastes no time returning two arrows as he turns, ducking behind Holder's bar table for cover.

There's four more gunshots, each one bouncing of the temporary shield he has, but he can see the muzzle flash from the rifle. The shooter is across the street, and his arrows don't have a far enough effective range.

The firing stops, _shooter's probably fled by now_, and he grunts in pain, ignoring the bullet wound to his right bicep and going to check on Holder. There's blood filling the pool, mixing with the seemingly blue water. There's no way Holder survived that shot. Double-tap straight to the heart – the killer's a pro.

* * *

><p>It's less than ten minutes later when he's back at The Foundry, stitching himself up from the graze the bullet gave him.<p>

_It's no surprise a man as corrupt as James Holder has more than one enemy._

He can still feeling a burning in his shoulder, which is odd. Especially for him. _Pain and I came to an understanding a long time ago._

Ward goes for his computer, but his legs fail him, they give out before he takes a step.

_The bullet. Poison._

He wastes no time grabbing his water bottle and diving for his trunk, throwing it open and grabbing the bag of herbs, shoving a pinch of them in his mouth and taking a long swig of his water, he places the bottle next to him, before his vision fades and he slumps to the floor.

* * *

><p><em>His eyes flicker open and he registers the pain in his chest. It's screaming at him and he wants to cry, but he can't. Looking down, he sees the arrow sticking out of his chest, and the dry blood that was seeping through earlier.<em>

_There's noise, and he looks up to see a man in a green hood and wielding a bow enter the cave. It's the bastard who shot him._

_"__Who are you?"_

_The man lowers his hood, but doesn't offer an answer._

_"__Why did you shoot me?"_

_The man replies in another language, which Ward thinks is Chinese, before lowering himself and offering Ward a bowl of water, which he gladly drinks from, swallowing the offered herbs as well._

_The herbs taste foul, but they alleviate the pain._

_He's in the middle of swallowing when the man in the hood reaches over, and pulls the arrow the rest of the way through his chest._

* * *

><p>By the time he comes around, it's past seven, which means he's running late if he's going to meet his mother, sister and step-fatherboss for breakfast.

Grabbing his jacket, he runs out of The Foundry, pausing only to grab his motorcycle helmet.

When he arrives at the mansion, he hands his jacket and helmet to Raisa, who takes them with a smile, which he gladly returns. He doesn't know why, but there's just something about the Russian woman that makes him smile.

He kind of likes that feeling.

Raisa tells him that they're in the sitting room, so he heads there to join them, to find Diggle waiting for him, and Police Officers speaking with his mother, and he feels a surge of protectiveness course through him.

It's been two weeks since the initial dinner with his relatives, and he's been back every day since. He comes back from work with Walter, and stays the occasional night. Yesterday they asked him to live with them.

He hasn't actually answered them yet.

Walter's pretty great, as a boss, friend and step-father, and he adores Thea, though there's no way in Hell, he'll ever tell her that.

The hardest relationship is with his mother. Having spent most of his life _hating_ her, it's difficult to get onto good terms, let alone be familial, but he can see she's trying, and so is he. It's just difficult.

"What happened?" He addresses Diggle, before entering the room, "Thea okay?"

"She and some friends broke into a store and tried on some dresses last night. Cops brought her home. Lit up the breathalyser like a Christmas tree", Diggle scrutinises him for a minute, "and how was your evening Sir?"

"You mean after I said I had to go to the bathroom at dinner and never came back?"

"Well I guess from now on, I'll be watching you pee"

He delivers the line in his usual bluntness, so Ward's not sure if he's joking or not, and that freaks him out slightly, but he catches the corner of Diggle's mouth twitching and relaxes, before pushing past him, and entering the Queen family sitting room.

"-thank you officers. I'll show you out"

The two uniforms allowed themselves to be shepherded by Walter, who offered him a small smile, as he walked past, as he turned his attention to his mother and sister.

"First it was public intoxication, now its breaking and entering. My how we are moving up in the criminal world"

"You know, when you pay off the store owner, you should take a look at the merchandise. They have some pretty killer outfits"

"Thea, go get ready for school"

"I was thinking of taking a sick day"

Moira huffed, half in annoyance and half in defeat, "Fine, then go get some sleep"

Thea sauntered her way out of the room, shooting him a smirk and a "You look like crap", which let him smell the alcohol on her breath.

"You're letting her play hooky?"

Moira looked at him in surprise, obviously not expecting him that morning, "When your sister gets like this, it's best to give her some space"

The look on his face was nothing short of astonishment, "So you're just taking a backseat to raising her? Just like you did us"

He hears her sharp intake of breath, but he's already leaving the room, with Digg on his heels.

* * *

><p>"Come on Lance! Holder fits the profile – wealthy dirt bag. Red meat for The Hood. And we recovered at least one arrow. Solid evidence that the hood was here"<p>

The look on Lance's face told him that his partner didn't agree, "Yeah, only this time cause of death is a double tap to the heart, and our perp doesn't use firearms"

"Well maybe-"

"Gentlemen, good afternoon"

Both detectives turned, finding a bunch of people in suits heading towards them from the apartment. The man who had spoken offered his hand, "I'm Agent Phil Coulson with S.H.I.E.L.D. These are agents May, Morse, Hunter, Skye, Fitz and Simmons". He gestured to each agent as he spoke their name, "we've been ordered here to help with the investigation"

"The Hood investigation?"

"No, the murders of the people looking to buy Unidac Industries. James Holder was the third man that's been killed. FitzSimmons, take a look"

The two detectives looked on as Fitz released his DWARVES, and they began to scan the area. Four of them took general readings, two of them scanned the body while another flew into the distance. He stared at the tablet for a minute, before pointing something out to Jemma, who 'hmmed' at what she saw.

"Simmons? Care to share?"

"Yes, sorry Sir. The bullet wounds to the chest were the cause of death, but the bullets were laced with _Strychnos Toxicofera_", at everybody's blank look she explained, "Curare Sir. It's a type of poison"

"Detectives!" Fitz called to them, "did you say there were five bullets recovered?"

"Yeah why?" Now that he had seen them in action, he was impressed by the tech they had at their disposal.

"Gunpowder residue indicates that six shots were fired, so if you only recovered five …"

"Then he must've got The Hood. Even if the bullet only clipped him, the poison should've killed him by now, unless he had your level of knowledge. Right?" Lance looked towards Simmons, who nodded, "And what are the chances of that? I'll go tell my captain the good news"

He fought the urge to smile, as the members of S.H.I.E.L.D. almost looked _mournful_.

The detective stepped off to the edge of Holder's balcony to make his call, it lasting over ten minutes before he returned to where the agents were having a conversation in hushed tones, except for the Scotsman, he was looking at one of the arrows, with a confused expression on his face. He broke apart the conversation by clearing his throat loudly, causing them to whirl around and face them.

"Yes Detective?"

"I had a uniform relay the Unidac Industries information back to the precinct, apparently, the list of bidders from Starling City only has two people remaining – the rest are flying in from other cities"

Coulson nodded his understanding, as May asked, "Who are the two names?"

"Karl Rasmussen and Walter Steele. I'm about to head over to Steele now, and Rasmussen can't be reached until tonight – he's outta town on business. You coming?"

"Skye and May – head back to the bus. FitzSimmons head to SCPD and help out, Hunter go with them", the British specialist pouted, but didn't complain, "Bobbi, you and I will accompany the detective to visit with Mr Steele, and we'll all meet up with Rasmussen later"

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_The bullets were laced with Curare. A rare and deadly poison. The killer's unique MO. He's killed all over the world. Chicago, Markovia, Corto Maltese. Interpol even has a codename for him. Deadshot. I was prepared to give James Holder a chance to right his wrongs, but this Deadshot has no morality, no honour, no code. He doesn't kill for justice, which makes him as dangerous as anyone on my list. In fact it puts him right at the top._

* * *

><p>"Well what do you think? You know the scene better than anybody, great place for a nightclub or what?"<p>

"Sweet", Tommy span around as they walked, taking in the size, while Grant led the way, and Diggle followed behind them. Grant had kept Diggle, whilst he had managed to get Rob to quit after a day.

"Private office?" He followed Grant's hand as he looked to where he was pointing.

"For the private one on one meetings, I would imagine?"

"Hopefully the occasional two on one meeting"

"How about tomorrow night, we scope out the competition? There's a new club opening down town. It's called Poison. Max Fuller owns it"

He almost laughed at the irony of the name, "Poison?"

"Yeah", Tommy's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "why?"

"No reason"

Tommy stared at him funnily, before his phone rang, giving him a reprieve.

"Aw dammit. I gotta roll, see you later man. Good place", he tapped his shoulder, before nodding at Diggle, "bye", and leaving the two men alone.

"Well", he looked towards the former Special Forces operative, "what do you think?"

"Well, this is The Glades. The rich white people in Starling wouldn't come here on a bet"

"Well, I am a hot topic in town right now, and Tommy'll help. People should stand in line when we open our doors"

"And the people in The Glades won't see a penny of that money"

"You're wrong Digg, we make it a successful business, and then we gentrify the neighbourhood"

"I was wondering when we would get to that", at Ward's confused look he continued, "the white knight swooping in to save the disenfranchised, and all by his lonesome"

"You really have a low opinion of me, don't you?"

"Actually Sir, I have no idea what to think of you"

The phone in Ward's jeans beeps, so he fished it out of his pocket and began to read, addressing Digg as he does.

"Please Digg, keep thinking that", frowning as he reads his message, "come on, we have to go"

In a rush, he almost missed Digg muttering, "Since when do you tell me when you have to go somewhere?"

* * *

><p><em>The nightclub serves more than one purpose. It will conceal my base underneath and provide an alibi for where Grant Ward spends his nights. Obtaining the rights for the old Q-Core Steel Factory was easy, Walter handed it to me. Creating a successful business out of it … I may need some help.<em>

* * *

><p>While Hunter and Lance paced up and down the Queen's sitting room - Bobbi had decided to stay with Simmons instead of Lance - Coulson sat himself opposite Walter Steele and took one of the offered cups of tea, as well as one of the home baked shortbread biscuits.<p>

"These are good", he said in between bites, "you guys should try one". Hunter did that, breaking off the edge of Coulson's biscuit, while Lance scoffed, muttering about "government fools".

Ignoring Lance's jab at his profession, he turned back towards Mr. Steele, "What are we waiting for? The detective's getting antsy, and I assure you, you don't need your lawyer"

Mr. Steele offered him a small smile, "Well, with the whole HYDRA / S.H.I.E.L.D. conflict, my wife wanted to be absolutely certain we could trust you, so she asked for her son to join us"

"_HER _son, Mr. Steele?"

"Hmm, oh yes, her son from a previous marriage. I don't have any children of my own, just a step-son and a step-daughter"

He was saved from any further explanation by Moira re-appearing in the sitting room, taking the seat next to her husband, and clasping their hands together.

"He just entered the property, he'll be here in a minute"

For the next _extremely_ long minute, the only sounds heard were the detective's feet pacing and the occasional much on a biscuit from Coulson.

Moira perks up when she hears footsteps, rising to her feet when her son appears on the doorway, his face hiding behind her hair when she hugs him. His massive frame dwarfing her.

It's when she pulls back, smiling, that Coulson and Hunter get a good look at his face. _IT'S WARD!_ They must stare a while because Coulson drops his biscuit in his tea, before rising to his feet and clearing his throat.

"Ward?"

Letting go of his mother, he notices the other occupants of the room, his smile diminishing slightly as he looks at the two men standing before him.

"Coulson, Hunter", he nods to the two men in turn, before turning back to face Moira, "what's going on?"

"Well", Detective Lance began, "James Holder was murdered last night, and our sources indicate that Mr. Holder was interested in buying Unidac Industries. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that?" He directed his gaze towards where Walter was sat.

"Well Industries is something of a misnomer. Their latest projects included looking into forms of alternative energy"

"I think what the good detective means is-", Hunter ignored Ward's scoff at the words _'good detective'_, -about the dead bodies popping up"

"Just what are you implying?" Moira's voice cut across the room, as she took her seat next to her husband, while Ward remained stood to the side.

"Just that your husband is interested in buying Unidac Industries and the competition seem to be dropping like flies"

Lance's tone was biting and Coulson could see the beginnings of an argument forming, especially as Ward began to speak.

"Well, if the _good detective_," he stressed those words as insults, "had done his research, he'd know that Unidac is subject to a liquidation auction. Which means there are many prospective buyers, and the auctions tomorrow, so Walter would have a lot of killing to do in a _very_ short amount of time"

Hunter stepped in, in an attempt to diffuse the situation, "We're just making the rounds with the prospective buyers. Mr. Steele and Mr. Rasmussen. Just making sure everybody's safe"

"And I'm _overwhelmed_ by Detective Lance's concern for my family's safety, but I assure you, my personal security consultant Mr. Diggle", he gestured to the man stood next to him, "is taking all the necessary security measures. Now please show yourselves out"

If they were completely gobsmacked by Ward's dismissal of them (they were), it didn't show on Coulson or Hunter's face, as they followed Lance out of the mansion.

_I need Diggle on my team. It's time he knew the truth._

"Mr. Diggle, I need to head back into The Glades and check on my project", Moira's head shot up in surprise, "can you get the car ready please?"

A small sliver of shock found its way onto Diggle's face, "Certainly Mr. Ward"

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Karl Rasmussen is another name on Garrett's list. If he's ordering the hits on the Unidac buyers then he needs to be stopped, but if he's a target, I can't let Deadshot get to him. The Hood needs to get to him first. __**I **__need to get to him first"_

* * *

><p>Diggle drove the car, as stoic as he usually was, while Ward sat in the backseat, radiating his usual cool under fire persona, while worried at the possibility that this might go horribly wrong.<p>

They pull up outside of Q-Core Steel Factory, Digg exiting the car first, before pulling open Ward's door, as is expected of them both.

Ward waited as Diggle locked the car, before setting off into the Factory. Much of the debris had been cleared away, and Ward could already see where he was going to place the bar and DJ. But to Diggle's surprise, he walks past all of that, and to a small alcove around the back, where there is a single, electronically locked door.

Resting his hand on the keypad, Ward turned to face his bodyguard, "What I'm about to show you … it will change your life, and I'm hoping you will embrace the change, but this is your last chance to back out Digg"

Letting the words wash over him, Digg nodded his understanding, "Open it", was all he said before Grant punched in the four digit code and opened the door.

Whatever Diggle was expecting to see, his expression made it clear that a vigilante HQ, was not it.

The security consultant part of him assessed the area and told him that this was _not_ a secure place to keep a secret identity hidden.

One part of his mind, _probably the rationale part, _told him to shoot Ward, before calling the police and having him arrested.

And another part, the part that he listened to, told him to sit down and listen to what the man had to say.

"I know it's not what you expected, but I _chose_ to bring you here for a reason"

"And what reason is that?"

"I'll tell you, only if you give me your word that you'll hear me out – in FULL"

Ward could see the thoughts running Diggle's head, the incredulity of it all, the outright confusion at his boss's new role as a vigilante, the thought that his boss had killed people ran through his head more than once.

"Okay", he took in a deep breath, "tell me everything and I mean EVERYTHING"

So he did. He started by telling Digg about his childhood, with Christian and his parents – the violent father and the uncaring mother. He told him about Tommy and Rosie, and his arson attempt. He told him about the day John Garrett showed up and offered him a way out, only to abandon him on an island called Lian Yu, in the North China Sea. He told him about the five years he spent in Hell, five years that forged him into a weapon. He skimmed over most of the explicit details of his time there, before bringing up HYDRA. He talked about working within S.H.I.E.L.D. for HYDRA, or rather, for John Garrett, he talked about what he had done, who had killed and then, he talked about the team. He talked about his betrayal, his 'community service' for S.H.I.E.L.D., before his murder and resurrection, and his attack on 'The Playground', before he left and found himself in Starling City.

By the time he had finished talking, Diggle's eyebrows had nearly reached his buzz cut, which Ward thought looked really funny, considering his black hair and dark brown skin.

"I'm sorry for your loss"

Ward staggered, as though he'd been winded. Of all things, THAT was not what he expected.

"Wha - What?"

"John Garrett. Man kind of sounds like an asshole to me, I mean, he beat you … but he also trained you, looked out for you, he never let you down. THAT sounds like a father to me, and you lost him. I do have one question about all that though"

"Just one?"

"Yeah … earlier today, at the mansion. When you spoke to them, you seemed cold, closed off, but just then you made them seem … _nice_. What's up with that?"

"When they let me out of my cell, I was just so _glad_, that I never questioned it, until I arrived in Starling. I finally had time to think back on it. I am the only person that fought fully on both sides, and other than the overall goal, I can't think of a single difference between the two. Murder, torture, or _interrogation_ in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s case. You know, Coulson had Garrett's ashes on a shelf in his office, like they were a fucking _trophy._ I had to beg him for those ashes, just so I could bury the man. He said no. I went back later and he said no. by the time he said yes, he'd been dead a year"

"Man, that's cold"

"About two years later, I was brainwashed, alongside the Winter Soldier, and we stormed their HQ. Captain America didn't want to fight his friend one on one, so he attempted to talk him down. Me, I was outnumbered by about ten to one, and not one of them tried talking me out of it. They were prepared to kill me, and they would've done it without a second thought. I've killed, but always as a last resort"

"Why ask me to join you?"

"You're a fellow soldier, a man, who took a private job securing spoiled brats, because your nephew and sister in law need you. A man who frowns when he sees someone being bullied or mugged in the streets. You, John Diggle, are a man who wants to clean up this city, just like I do, and together, we can"

Finishing his mini-speech, he offered his hand, he could see Digg pondering it over, before he reached out and grasped it.

"Count me in … what's going on there?"

He follows Digg's outstretched arm to where, his gears is on a workbench, in pieces, as he was modifying it to be unrecognizable, even by Fitz, who originally designed it. The recurve bow, which he picked up on his 'travels' fifteen years ago sits in the ancient Chinese trunk, alongside the list and his bag of herbs. The ancient and worn hood that belonged to his mentors is next to his gear, which he spent time last night darkening. The green almost seeming black in the shadows. The final piece was his voice distorter, now he would be unrecognizable in voice and equipment.

He smiles, "A new project"

* * *

><p>The parking lot was shrouded in darkness, the only source of light being the dim streetlights overhead. Briefcase in one hand, with a cup of coffee in the other, Karl Rasmussen made his way towards where he had his car parked, wishing that his security team hadn't had an 'emergency', causing them to rush off.<p>

Placing the briefcase on the roof of the silver Mercedes, he reaches into his pockets for his keys. Before a voice startles him, and he throws his coffee into the air.

"Mr. Rasmussen?"

He spins around, only to come face to face with several people, one of whom has a detective shield on his belt.

"My name's Phil Coulson, we'd like to you about Unidac Industries"

As Coulson's talking, May scans the area around them, aware that Skye, Hunter and Bobbi are doing the same thing. The enclosed space protects them from a sniper rifle attack – they're too tightly boxed in for a shot to be viable, so 'Deadshot' will have to get in closer. Possibly close enough to be taken down.

She realizes their mistake too late.

Because of their enclosed space, they're bunched together, an ideal target for a man with a machine gun, especially with two of them mounted on his wrists.

"Get DOWN!"

She pulls Fitz behind Rasmussen's car, as Bobbi does the same with Simmons, and Coulson drags Rasmussen with him. She takes note of Hunter and Lance making it to cover. _Where's Skye?_

Peaking over the top of the car, she sees Skye standing face to face with 'Deadshot', she makes to stand up when a hail of bullets cuts her off. They're all boxed in.

"So darlin', any last words?"

He can see her trembling hands. She's scared but trying so very hard to not show it, licking his lips in anticipation, he raises his right wrist, aiming for her heart when he hears the whistle of an arrow, lowering his arm just in time for the arrow to not pierce his wrist, but embed itself through the side of his cannon.

"You have failed this city!"

Clad in dark green leather, The Hood dropped from the side of the buildings, his bow in his left hand, with his right drawing the bow.

The distraction was all Skye needed to dive behind the car, joining the others, much to the relief of May and Coulson. Lance attempted to draw his gun on The Hood, but a warning glare from May had him standing down.

They watched as The Hood let his arrow loose, and Deadshot fled, firing backwards, causing the vigilante to take cover behind one of the other cars, by the time the firing stopped, there was the unmistakeable sound of tires squealing on tarmac, and the assassin had fled.

The archer didn't hesitate in firing an arrow off towards the roof of the nearest building, allowing it to pull him up and away from where the agents were watching.

Standing, they moved themselves from where they had hidden, and attempted to see if they could follow where he had disappeared to.

"Help … me"

Drawing their attention, they turned to find Karl Rasmussen lying on the floor, blood leaving his body from a hole in his chest.

They watched, as Simmons attempted to halt the bleeding, despite knowing that the poison would kill him in mere minutes.

It was almost a relief when the light left his eyes, and he moved no more.

* * *

><p><em>This 'Deadshot' is a hired gun, and the money trail leads back to the Bratva – The Russian Mob. Finally some good luck.<em>

* * *

><p>Dressed in plain clothes, his jeans, boots and a black t-shirt, Ward pushed open the door to the Russian car mechanics. Only two men appear to be working there, not that they're actually working.<p>

_"__What do you want?"_

Both men are completely bald, and dressed in grey overalls, but the one on front is clearly the leader, the second man following his every word. The question is asked in Russian in an attempt to throw him off.

_"__I want to see Alexi Leonov"_

Shock registers on both men's faces for a microsecond, before it is replaced by blank calmness.

_"__There is no one here by that name"_

_"__Not in your garage. In the basement underneath"_

The second Russian draws a gun and steps forward, allowing Ward to wrench the gun from his hand, twisting it and bruising his opponent's wrist, causing him to scream in pain.

_"__I'm Bratva"_, he pulled down the edge of his shirt, showing the distinctive eight point star on his chest, _"and I want to see Alexi Leonov"_

Nodding his approval at Ward's tattoo, he motioned for his enforcer to lead the way. They crossed the room, to where the manager's office was located, only instead of an office, the doorway lead underground, where the two men operated the Starling City portion of the Bratva.

"We meant no disrespect to a captain. Particularly an American one"

Noting Alexi's change from Russian to English, Ward nodded his acknowledgement of Alexi's statement, before speaking himself.

"I'm in the market for a hired gun, somebody the organization's used before. His calling card is a 7.62mm round laced with Curare"

Alexi had his back to him, but his nod was noticeable, before he turned around carrying two shot glasses of Vodka. He handed one to Ward, before raising the other to his own lips.

"Now if you are who you say you are, I will look into this man you seek, but first we will drink to each other's health"

Both of them raised their glasses in salute.

_"__Good health"_

Ward echoed the statement, as both men threw their heads back, downing the alcohol in one.

"Of course, if you are lying I will send my associate to kill you and your family"

* * *

><p>Diggle opened the door of Big Belly Burger, letting Ward and Tommy walk ahead of him, the smell of grease and salt greeting them as they stepped in. Ward noticed one of the waitresses – a woman of medium height, light brown skin and brown hair waved at Diggle. She was attractive, he couldn't miss that.<p>

"Who's the lovely lady?"

And Tommy couldn't help but comment on her.

"That's my sister-in-law Carly"

"Who I will never look at again … or speak to … I'm gonna grab us a booth"

Both men smirked as Tommy muttered excuses and slinked off, before they turned to face each other, fighting the urge to chuckle.

"There's no wedding ring, brother out of the picture?"

Diggle's shoulder sagged slightly, "Yeah, you could say that. Excuse me"

Digg moved off to see his sister-in-law, while Ward sat himself opposite Tommy. He opened his mouth to speak when his phone rang. Muttering an "excuse me", Tommy slipped out of the booth, and headed for the bathroom, as Ward answered his phone.

"Hello?"

_"__We have the information you requested"_

"So I checked out then?"

_"__Yes. Anatoli Knyazev speaks very highly of you"_

"He should. I saved his life"

_"__Hmm … Well, the man's name is Floyd Lawton, I have address, place he stayed last time he was in Starling City"_

"Then let's hope he's a creature of habit"

_"__When you find him … you will leave us out of it, we don't want anything to do with him"_

* * *

><p>Greeting his sister-in-law with a hug, he stepped back as she turned her piercing gaze on him, before her eyes flitted over to where Grant was sat, taking his phone call.<p>

"Who's that?"

"That's my latest client Grant Ward"

"Grant Ward? The guy from the news the other week?"

"Yeah, that one"

"Well, sounds like you're doing a bang up job of protecting him John"

He shot her a dry look, "Listen, it's an easy gig. You don't need-"

"To worry? Too late. Or have you forgotten that this job got your brother killed? Because I haven't John. I can't"

"Carly-". She didn't give him the chance to explain before she picked up her serving tray and stormed off, leaving him standing there alone.

He made his way over to Ward's booth as Tommy returned and Ward hung up on his caller. Ward reached up to scratch his eyebrow with his two fingers – their pre-arranged 'Arrow' signal.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me"

Ward slipped away as Digg slid into the booth. _Go get the son of a bitch._

* * *

><p>An arrow notched at the ready, he crept down the hallway, his hood covering his eyes, and his footsteps silent.<p>

The motel address that Alexi had given him, led him here. The motel was cheap, discrete and dimly lit - an assassin's ideal hangout.

Stopping outside the door at the end of the corridor, he placed his ear against the doorway and listened in. He could hear the TV faintly in the background, the sound of an electric needle, _tattooing himself probably,_ and the cocking of a gun.

_I've been made._

Kicking down the door, he let his arrow fly, before gunfire pushed him back out. 'Deadshot' paused in his assault, allowing 'The Hood' to enter and fire more arrows. The two flew over Lawton's head as he dove for cover behind his bed, pushing his mattress into a raised position to stop the arrows hitting him.

'The Hood' ducked back into the corridor, letting another arrow loose, landing next to Lawton's skull. Deciding to cut his losses, 'Deadshot' shot out the window and dove for safety.

Bow at the ready, 'The Hood' crossed the room, peering out the window, but Lawton had already fled the scene.

Sirens could be heard in the distance, _one of the other guests probably called them and if SCPD's here, the S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't far behind._

Grabbing the laptop on the table, he slung his bow over his shoulder and ran.

* * *

><p>When he returned to The Foundry, he found Diggle waiting for him, an unassuming expression on his face.<p>

"How'd your meeting go with Lawton?"

He watched Diggle's face for any sign of anger over Lawton. _Surely he knows._

"He got away", he noticed the grim look on his face, before he held up the laptop, "but I did manage to recover this"

"What do we do with it? It's been shot"

Ward grimaced as he looked at the bullet holes on the laptop, "Don't suppose you're a hacker in your spare time?"

Digg looked at him as though he'd grown a second head, before he sighed in defeat.

Pulling his cell out of his pocket, he scrolled down his contacts. He needed a hacker to help him, so he decided to call a friend.

It was late at night, but the call was answered by the third ring, and he was greeted by a familiar British accent.

"Hello, who is it?"

"It's me - Grant. I need your help"

"What do you need?" Instantly the amount of concern in the voice grew.

"I need help with a computer problem"

There was a soft chuckle at the end of the line, "that's not really my area of expertise"

"I know, but you know someone who could help me"

Walter let out another chuckle as he spoke, "I know just the girl. She works as Q-Core, her name's-"

* * *

><p>"Felicity Smoak?"<p>

Grant knocked at her door, as she looked up. She was shorter than him, even though she was sat at her desk. Pink blouse, black skirt, glasses and her blonde hair – _dyed_ blonde hair was in a ponytail. She was chewing on a red pen as she looked up to face him.

"I'm Grant Ward-"

"I know who you are Mr. Ward. Ms Queen's son. You could be Mr. Queen junior". He had to fight back a large grin, she was rambling and it was quite endearing.

"Mr. Queen was the old CEO"

"But he's dead now, and you're here", she opened her eyes wide in shock as she realized what she said, and he had to fight harder to not smile, "which means you could come down to the IT department and listen to me babble, which will end in three, two, one … how can I help you?"

The grin he'd fought to control made its way onto his face, and he could feel it light up his eyes, as he noticed a small smile crept onto her face as she blushed lightly.

"I was in a coffee shop with my laptop when I spilt a latte on it, and I was told you're the person to come and see"

He handed over the laptop, with the smile still etched on his face. She opened the laptop up and gave it a once over, before she looked up at him, disbelief evident on her face.

"A latte?"

"Yes"

"Because these look like bullet holes"

"My coffee shop is in a bad neighbourhood"

She shot a look, as if to say _'really? Do you think I'm an idiot?'_, but to his relief, she didn't ask him any questions. She just pulled out a cable and hooked up the laptop to her desktop computer. She began typing in commands and he watched as screens flew across the monitor.

He vaguely recognized what was happening, he'd seen Skye do this a thousand times before, but she had never been this fast with it. _Or this quiet._

Eventually she stopped typing, and rested back into her chair, a small look of worry on her face.

"Something the matter?"

She looked up in surprise, seemingly forgetting he was there as he moved to take the seat next to her.

"No. Nothing. I just don't want to get in the middle of your Shakespearian family feud"

He cocked his right eyebrow in question.

"Mr. Steele marrying your mom. Claudius, Gertrude-"

"Hamlet?"

She seemed taken aback by his knowledge of the work, _so she thinks I'm an idiot_, before she schooled her features, but there was a look of surprise behind her glasses.

"Yes, well with what you have here-"

"What do I have?"

"The plans for the Exchange Building, where tomorrow night's Unidac auction is taking place. I thought you said this was your laptop?"

"It is", she was clearly not buying it. _What's wrong with me? I've spent years lying, and she's making me tongue tied._

"Well Mr. Steele is interested in buying Unidac Industries, and you have a laptop of one of the men he's competing against"

"Floyd Lawton"

"No", she shot him a look of utter confusion, "Warren Patel. Who's Floyd Lawton?"

_So Warren Patel's the guy that hired 'Deadshot'._ "He's an employee of Mr. Patel, evidently"

Thanking her, he couldn't miss the complete confusion on her face as he left her office, knowing that Digg had his gear in the car.

* * *

><p>"G'night Jones"<p>

"G'night Lance"

The car park was empty as he fumbled for his keys, on desperate need of some rest, S.H.I.E.L.D. were putting him through the ringer.

As he found the key, he drew his hand out of his pocket, before someone wrenched his arm from behind and pushed him onto the hood of his car face-first.

"Detective"

With his new voice distorter added to his suit, Ward's 'The Hood' growl came out deeper than usual.

"Listen to me you son of a bitch-"

"Warren Patel hired Floyd Lawton to take out the buyers targeting Unidac. He's going to strike at the auction tomorrow and I can't protect everybody in a space that size. He uses a 7.62mm round laced with Curare. Interpol call him 'Deadshot' because he never misses. You can look this up after I leave-"

"The only way you're leaving is in-"

"The bullets are laced with0 poison. Tell your men to wear Kevlar"

Lance flinched when he heard the CRUNCH, and waited for the pain of a broken bone, but felt nothing, and looked up to see an arrow and a laptop on the hood of his car.

'The Hood' had already vanished.

* * *

><p><em>He waited for the Chinese man to leave. Probably to hunt or something. He gave it five minutes, or what felt like five minutes before he ran.<em>

_He left the cave behind him and ran straight into the open air, he'd managed to make it up onto a ridge before something bad happened._

_He put his foot over some grass as he ran and the net sprang up. Holding him suspended in the air. He wanted to scream in frustration, but it would be useless, so he just hung there._

_It felt like hours._

_Then he showed back up. The Chinese man in the green hood spoke to him in Chinese, which he didn't understand, before showing him the large knife he had on him._

_He tried not to flinch as he raised the knife._

_And then he was free._

_Chinese-guy had let him go, and turned away from him, allowing him to leave if he wanted to._

_He wasted no time in running._

* * *

><p>Grant Ward descended the stairs to the Unidac auction, with Diggle three steps behind him. He scanned the area and was pleased to note that Diggle was doing the same.<p>

There were seventeen policemen, both in uniform and attempting to blend in, as well as Coulson's team. Hunter and Bobbi were stood as a wealthy couple interested in buying the company, while Coulson, May and Skye were acting as members of personal security, with Tony Stark in front of them chatting with Walter.

The two men were in black tie, with Skye and May also in suits, while Bobbi wore a dark green cocktail dress. He caught her eye as he descended the stairs and sent her a small smile, which she returned. Her small smile became gratified when Hunter scowled lightly at him.

He had to try to not laugh at her.

He also wondered if her choice of colour was purposeful, in order to annoy Hunter.

By changing his bow and hood, as well as dying his outfit, he'd ensured that none of his old team thought him the vigilante, even if they were suspicious, Digg would alibi him out.

He looked around for his mother and sister, and found them as they made their way over to where Walter was chatting with Stark, with Skye, May and Coulson stood behind him. Sensing no other way out, he started to make his way over.

It was Thea that saw him first, smiling in relief as she separated herself from where she was standing and pulling into a hug.

"Thank god you're here"

She whispered it quietly enough that only he could hear her, and based on his own brief encounters with Stark in the past, he couldn't blame her. He kept her pulled into a side hug as he kissed his mother on the cheek.

She was about to speak to him when Walter decided to cut in, "Mr. Stark, this is one of my contract operators and my step-son Grant Ward"

Stark extended his own hand, but shot him a curious look as he did so. Feeling his eyebrows scrunch together, he forced a polite smile onto his face as they shook hands.

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

He noticed Pepper Potts make her way to Stark's side, handing him a glass of scotch, as she held her own drink in a flute.

"No personally, but I have worked with Natasha and Clint in the past"

He watched as her eyebrows shot up in surprise, but before she could respond to him, the auctioneer called them into the auction room.

They allowed Stark to lead his group in, as Ward did his best to ignore his old teammates. He followed behind his family as Walter led them away, before stepping out of the line.

"Detective"

Lance turned around with a questioning gaze, but it quickly became one of irritation when he discovered the source of the call.

"Ward. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say thank you, for being here"

Lance shot him a look of disbelief, before walking off and calling for a radio check, watching as uniformed officers pulled Warren Patel from the room. Relief flooding his chest, so much so, that he also missed the red dot making its way onto Walter Steele's chest.

Without hesitation, Lance barrelled across the room and tackled Walter, the gunshot was heard but it shattered the drink glasses above him. He hauled Steele to his feet and pulled him from the room, aware of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents scanning the perimeter, he placed his body between Steele and the windows as more shots were fired off.

"Not me! Them!"

He noticed Ward push his mother and sister towards his security, before running off. _Stupid kid._

* * *

><p>Knowing that Diggle had his mother and sister, he ducked into one of the emergency stairwells, where Diggle had dropped his gear earlier during his perimeter check.<p>

Opening the bag he found his hood and pulled it out.

He registered the security camera in the corner, but ignored it. It could help him later.

Once he was two floors clear of the camera, he pulled off his shirt, and trousers and swapped them with his vigilante gear.

The shot on Walter had given him a chance to see the muzzle flash, and allowed him to find Deadshot's location.

He rolled in through the window, firing off two quick arrows, before ducking behind a concrete pillar as Deadshot opened fire, his wrist mounted cannons letting loose a barrage of bullets.

Spinning out, he let another arrow fly as he dove towards Deadshot, spinning his bow in his hand, allowing him to use it as a quarterstaff.

He blocked a wild left and right, before sending him back with a kick to the chest. He dove for cover again as Deadshot opened fire, before mocking him.

"I'm a fan of your work. I don't suppose you'll be extending me any professional courtesy?"

"We're not in the same line of work! Your profession is murder"

"You've taken lives"

He swallowed, remembering all the lives he'd killed, for S.H.I.E.L.D., for HYDRA, and as the vigilante.

"For the good of others"

Deadshot opened fire again. He didn't think, he just reacted.

Spinning around his cover, he fired an arrow blindly, hearing the _thunk_ of an arrow in flesh, and the sound of a body hitting the floor.

He peeked around, seeing an arrow sticking out of Lawton's left eye.

Slinging his bow over his shoulder, he relaxed slightly, his target was neutralised, if not dead.

Hearing a groan from behind him, he span, reaching for his flechettes, he saw as Diggle looked up from the doorway.

Clutching his chest, where Deadshot's bullets had connected, he saw as blood seeped from the wounds, and Diggle fell to the floor, the poison working its way into his system.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

There's chapter four, and the first chapter of 2015 for me.

Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Drop a review, they're always encouraging to me.

'Till Next Time  
>-MarvelMatt<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Added Later<strong>

For those asking about pairings in their reviews, I have some ideas for 'love triangles', but please **VOTE **on my **POLL. **Now available on my profile.

And remember, more reviews = faster updates


End file.
